Royal Hearts
by CrimsonSakuratree
Summary: What do you do when you find out you will get married on your 16 birthday? well of course you pretend to be a maid just like Sakura! ItaXSaku M for strong Lemons in future chapters! DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

Before I start I just want to say I suck at spelling! And don't complain! If there is something totally wrong you can mention it! Anyway, this is a Sakura X Itachi story.

"talking is this"

'thinking is this'

'**Inner person isthis'**

flashback and dreams are this

OK! ENJOY THE SHOW!!! (and don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!)

---------------

Secrets of a Royal Heart

Prologue 

Itachi Uchiha is sitting in the royal carriage together with his father, holding his younger brother Sasuke. Itachi rolled his eyes, he was five and was on his way to the neighbour country. His land was called the Land of Fire. And the land they where heading to was bearing the name of Cherry country.

The royal pare in the last mentioned land had have a daughter. Itachi didn't want to go there, because the little baby was his future wife. The guards had to drag him out of the castle, literally. The king looked up from the one-month-baby Sasuke in his arms.

"Itachi! Be a little cheered up! You are going too meet your future wife and queen of these two lands!" the King said cheerfully. Itachi just glared at his father and looked out the window. His eyes widened.

Outside the carriage there was Sakura trees in full bloom. The flowers waved in the wind, and some slowly falling to the ground. The grass under the trees was green with new sprung white flowers. Birds singing among the branches.

Itachi looked at the beautiful scene before him, until it got cut of revelling the Royal castle of Cheery country. It was pretty far away but the young prince could see that the white walls and golden roofs. Around the castle a city was occurred. The mountains around it was mostly pink but little dots of green could be spotted.

"yuck! I hate pink, oto-san!" Itachi said pointing out of the window. "I don't want to rule a girl country!".

The King chuckled and looked at his first son. "Itachi… It don't matter what the colour of the country is, as long we can live in peace we should be happy" he said turning too the baby in his hands. Itachi sat down again and crossed his arms over his chest.

- - - - - - - - -

They soon stood outside the main door to Cherry country's royal castle. Itachi glanced at his father, still holding his annoying little brother. Then he turned to the doors again. They gently slide open before him.

He felt on his little crown to see if it was on correctly. Then he walked after his father.

The inside was more beautiful then the outside. Big windows with coloured glass, the motive was a girl with pink hair and green eyes standing under a Sakura tree. It was just stunning.

The pillars and walls was in white stone. Trees in stone worked their way up to the ceiling together with the pillars where they sprung out with stone flowers. The floor was black, probably in stone as well. A long red carpet was all the way over to the double doors at the end of the great hall.

Itachi and his old man approached it with the royal lifeguards around them.

Two butlers stood on each side of the doors. They bowed and then moved to open one door each. They lightly pushed the doors and they opened.

The royal couple of the Cherry country sat at their thrones. The king with a big smile on his hairy face and the queen with a warm smile. The king was dressed in a blue suit and black matching pants. His crown was covering his almost bold head.

The queen had long purple hair hanging over her green, long dress. Her crown wasn't as big as the kings but still was very impressive. A big sakura flower at the front, exactly as the king's. But hers was in silver while the king's was in gold.

Then Itachi noticed she held something. It looked like she held a baby, just like his father. Itachi rolled his eyes and tried too look angry but he couldn't. He wanted too know how his future wife looked like, even if she's still a baby.

The king from the Fire country walked forward and bowed his head too the king and queen of Cherry. Itachi did the same, behind his father.

"no need for that, my old friend" the king from Cherry chuckled. "but what if I think so, Rengo?" the ruler on visit said to his friend. "I am assured that you do not need to be so polite, Zangi" the queen with the baby called. "well, if you do not wish me to I will not, Maria" said Zangi smiling at the queen and her baby.

"and this most be Itachi and Sasuke! I haven't seen you since you was a little baby, Itachi!" Rengo said cheerfully reaching for Itachis hand to shake it. The boy took the big hand in his own little one. The king shook it and then let go to do the same to Sasuke, with his finger instead of hand. The baby reached out too take it.

"Itachi, would you like too meet your bride to be?" Maria asked walking up to Itachi. He didn't do anything except starring at the little bound of sheets in the woman's arms. She kneeled down and turned the little baby so she and Itachi was facing each other. The girl was sleeping, but Itachi could see she had pink hair.

He reached out and took a lock of the pink hair. It looked like the Sakura blossom. "do you want to hold her, Itachi?" the beautiful queen asked. Itachi looked at the baby and held out his arms. Maria smiled and carefully handed her over to her future husband.

Itachi was scared he would drop her. But the queen supported him with her hands. Suddenly the baby yawned and opened her eyes. She had big, green eyes, like jade stones. They met his onyx black ones.

Her eyes widened in surprise, because this wasn't her mother. But then she smiled. She actually smiled at the boy that she had never seen above her.

Itachi felt something warm in his chest. Strange, he had never felt anything like it before. He held the baby closer too his face. She began to laugh when she nibbled his nose with her little hand.

Itachi was quite surprised, but… Well just say he already liked her.

"what's her name, your highness?" the raven haired boy asked the woman before him. "well, I don't know… Do you have any ideas?" the queen asked smiling at the young prince.

"I think Sakura. Because her hair looks like the flowers"

- - - - - - - -

Unnecessary authors crap 

_**OK! The short prologue is up! My first fanfic ever… just so you know.**_

_**Next chapter is up after it's done! And keep on reading! **_

_**Me!**_


	2. Meeting with my future

_**This came up fast! I'm so good! Ok, maybe not…**_

_**But screw that! Now the first chapter begin!**_

_**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… but I wish…)**_

**Chapter 1: Meeting with my future**

Sakura walked in the forest of Sakura trees. She was singing a song her mother had singed to her since she was a baby.

Her pink waist long hair waved in the wind together with the Sakura trees. She wasn't wearing a gown, it would just be troublesome to walk in. And the grey, dirty, knee-long dress made her look like any other girl, not like a princess. She hated to be princess at times. She couldn't be outside to often and she couldn't be with her friends… at least not at their place, without fifty lifeguards.

Her bare feet lightly walked in the high grass.

"the baby-blue sky, together with wind… there flies the angels that's protecting us… The sun is warming, howl our world… from the sea up to the clouds…" she sang while dancing around among the pink cherry trees.

Suddenly she stopped as she spotted a young man under one of the trees. She quickly stepped behind a giant stone. She carefully looked at the man, he had his eyes closed. He had black hair, with bangs of it hanging in his face. He had a white loose shirt on and brown riding pants. The boots he was wearing was black.

"Don't think someone don't notice you when you jump around screaming" he said with his dark, smooth voice. Sakura stepped out from her hiding place and walked up to the stranger. "what are you doing in these woods, stranger-san?" she asked happily. The man opened his eyes. Revelling the black orbs of his.

He looked up at her. Her hair had the same colour as the flowers on the trees behind her. Her smile was warm and the eyes looked like jade. Itachi couldn't shake of the feeling that he had met her before.

"I am on my way home to the Land of Fire, little girl" he sneered at her. "oh, I beg your pardon if I made you upset sir" the pink haired giggled, "I'm Sakura! And you?". He looked up at her once more. "Itachi…" he mumbled.

"and I didn't scream, Itachi-san. I was singing" Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest. She still had a playful look in her face, but glared at him a little angry. "hn…"

"where are you coming from? And what did you do there?" she asked bending down in front of him. he starred at her.

"none of your business, little girl" Itachi said leaning his head to the tree behind him, "go home". She looked at him. 'if he knew I was a princess he wouldn't be so god damn… ARGH!!' Sakura screamed out in mind.

'**well, he is hot, Saku-chan! Admit it!' **Inner Sakura called.

'why do you care? We can't be with him anyway even if we liked him, we're a princess!'

'**oh, but you know that we can have lovers…'**

Sakura pushed her Inner self back to the back of her brain and turning her attention to the male leaning against the tree. She looked at his body, he was very muscular. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail and the shirt was a little opened so she could see his chest. She spotted a medallion around his neck. It had the emblem of the royal family of the Land of Fire.

Her eyes widened. 'he is a royal family member?!' was all she could think of. He saw she had seen the jewellery. He smirked.

"what? Have you never seen a medallion before?" he said still smirking. She looked up in his eyes. "well, I didn't think that a prince would lack so much manners so he would send a lady away when she is trying to start a conversation" she stated still smiling.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'to think a ordinary girl would have that way to speak…' he thought. "say, you ain't just a farmer daughter, are you?" he asked looking up in her green eyes. "well, I am not. I come from a family that is raised to be in the high lights of the social life. So we are brought up with this way to talk, your majesty" she stated once again.

His face turned emotionless again and closed his eyes.

Sakura could hear other men voices coming from the left. She rapidly stood up. "em… I have to go, your highness. It was a pleasure to meet you" she said turning around. She glanced one last time on the prince before running of.

He looked after her, wondering what had scared her. Then he to noticed the voices. They came closer.

"OI! You there! Have you seen a pink haired girl around here?" one of the men called. "and what do you want with her?" Itachi said glaring at the men standing in front of him. "oh, just have a little fun. Got a problem with that?" another man said. Itachi starred coldly at him. "she went that way" he said nodding his head to the right.

"let's go!" the first man yelled and the pack set of. 'Idiots…' Itachi thought looking in the direction where the pink haired girl had run of to. He stood up and began to walk. Now he had to get to his horse so he could return home…

-----------------------

Sakura was approaching the gates to the Royal castle of Cherry country. She carefully opened one of them. Then she quickly ran through the garden to the stairs up to the doors, leading into the castle. A butler opened one of the doors. She smiled at him and walked trough the door.

Sakura looked around, no one was in sight. She ran over the red carpet. But before she was in front of the doors to the throne room she turned right. She walked up the stairs as quiet as possible.

About ten steps to the top of the stairs she stopped and listened after any sounds. When she didn't hear anything she ran up the last metre. Then she quickly looked around, no one there. She tiptoed through halls and corridors, watching out for any people on the way.

Finally she came to her bedroom door. She opened it, stepped inside and locked. She sighed in relief, though it didn't last long.

"Sakura-chan, you know you can't go outside without guards" a calm voice said behind the pink haired princess. She froze. And turned around slowly to face her mother, queen of the Cheery country, Maria.

The queen whore a long purple dress, matching her hair. Her eyes examined the pink haired girl before her. Sakura was looking down at the floor. Regretting not listened for any sound before she had entered her room.

"Sakura-chan I don't say it to be mean but…" the queen was interrupted by her daughter. "'We do it for your own best'. HELL NO!! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP ME HERE?!" Sakura yelled at her mother.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING MY HOWL FUCKING LIFE JUST TO GO OUTSIDE THE CASTLE WITHOUT GUARDS WATCHING MY EVERY MOVE!! I HAVEN'T BEEN OUTSIDE THIS COUNTRY, BARLEY THIS TOWN!!" Sakura screamed, crying.

"not that tone, and watch your language young lady!" the queen said glaring at her daughter. Sakura went silent.

"what happened in the forest?" Maria asked her daughter as she approached her. Sakura looked up in her mothers face. She thought if she should say the truth.

"I… I met the prince from the Land of Fire…" she whispered looking away.

The queen's orbs widened. She stepped back. "I want to talk to you in the throne room in one hour" she said and walked over to the door. She unlocked it and stepped outside. Sakura watched the door, extremely confused.

'was it that bad too meet a price from a neighbour country?' she thought walking against the door too shut it. When it was done she tuned and looked at her room.

Big windows and glass doors out to the balcony. The walls was painted in pink. Her giant bed had green sheets today. The white stone floor was cold to her bare feats.

Her giant closet was in a separate room connected to her bedroom. On long rows her dresses hang. And shoes was on the floor. Accessories laid on and in the counter at the end of the closet. And over it a big 'box' of glass hung. In it there was the royal crowns for the princess.

Sakura took of her dirty, grey, short dress. Then took a yellow one and white shoes and put them on. She walked over to the 'box' and counter. She opened a drawer and took out a silver necklace with a green stone. Then she took one small tiara from the box and placed it on her head.

She looked in the giant mirror on the far wall. It looked pretty good. Then she walked out to her bedroom. She opened the door to the corridor.

She walked to the right. The paintings of princesses hung heavy on the walls. They all looked down at Sakura as if they where happy about what she was going to hear from her parents.

'I hate those paintings… they look different all the time! And they follow you with the eyes!' Inner Sakura complained. Sakura couldn't do more than agree. 

She walked through big halls and long corridors. But she stopped when she came to the purple ballroom. She noticed that the sun was about to set.

She loved to be here in the twilight. The giant windows to the balcony let through so much colours and light. The walls purple paint was so beautiful when the pink, red, yellow and orange light lit upon it.

She inhaled the glorious sight before walking on.

She pasted more rooms and corridors and stairs before coming to the throne room's door. She took a deep breath and knocked at the door.

"enter" a male voice called. Sakura sighed and walked in slowly into the throne room.

The king and queen sat on their thrones with their head high. The doors behind Sakura closed. Now she was alone with her parents.

"Sakura, come here" her father, the king, said. She obeyed him and walked closer. She glared up at her mother. "what did you want to talk about?" she said coldly. The royal pare shared looks.

"we have something to tell you, Sakura" Maria said with the tears not far away from her blue eyes. The princess looked at her mother, more confused than she already was.

"what?" Sakura sighed fingering with the dress yellow fabric. She looked up in her fathers yellow orbs, he looked pained.

"you… you are about to get married…" Rengo tried to say, but it came as a mare whisper. Now the purple haired woman cried out loudly. Sakura gasped big and widened her eyes in shock. "WHAT?!" she screamed, "WITH WHO?!".

Her father looked at his daughter. "with the man you met in the forest today, it will be at your 16 birthday" Rengo said calmly, but inside him it boiled with emotions. Sakura gasped even bigger. Her knees got weak, and she sat down at the ground. Her brain working at its top.

'm-marry that guy?!'

'**WHY HAVEN'T THEY SAID ANYTHING UNTIL NOW?! WE ARE 16 IN A MONTH, FOR GODS SAKE!!' **Inner Sakura screamed.

Sakura couldn't think more. She looked up at her parents now standing before her. "Sakura…" she heard her father say before everything went black…

---------

----------Dream-----

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was still tired. Her sight was blurry. She blinked a few times and looked up. Her eyes widened in shock.

Above her she didn't see her fathers or mothers face, but a boys. He had a crown on his head, it shine beautifully against his black hair. Black bangs hanged down his face but she could see his black eyes clearly. He looked astonished.

Sakura began to laugh, the boys face looked so funny.

When she had calmed down she opened her eyes again. But the boy wasn't there anymore. Instead she stood in a room of mirrors. Sakura looked at her reflection, but it wasn't her. A girl that resembled her stood next to the man she had met in the forest. She was hugging his arm.

Sakura could feel something cut in her chest. What was that? Why was she sad that someone held that man? Or was it something else she was sad about?

Suddenly the two persons in the mirror disappeared. Now it was some kind of monster in their place. Sakura tried to scream, but her voice was stuck in her throat. She couldn't move, she was frozen to the ground.

Then the monster rushed forwards itself against her…

---------End of dream-------

Sakura sat up in her bed, panting and sweating.

"Sakura-chan!" she heard a distant voice call to her. Then arms dragged her into a love filled embrace. She looked up and saw her mother's tear filled face.

'oh-my-god… I'm getting married in a month!' Sakura screamed out in mind when she remembered what had happened before she fainted.

'**yeah! But when you was unconscious I came up with a plan'** Inner Sakura said snooty.

'oh yeah? And what's that plan then?'

'**ok listen carefully! We are going to get married soon, so we have too get to know him better!'**

'is that your plan?'

'I wasn't done! As I was saying we have too get to know him better. But it wont work if we approach him as princesses! So we work at the castle as a maid to see how he's really like!'

Sakura listened to what the details was, and thought it over several times.

"Sakura-chan? Are you alright?" Rengo said to his daughter while waving a hand in front of her face. The pink haired woman snapped out of her deep thoughts. She looked at her father.

"I know what to do…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unnecessary Authors crap!

_**Chapter 1 is up! Next chapter up soon.**_

**_The song Sakura sings isn't by me but majasadel so I don't own it._**

_**And thanks to everyone that have reviewed! **_

_**Me!**_


	3. Arrival

**Chapter 2-Arrival**

Sakura was sitting in a carriage on her way to the Land of Fire. She remembered when her parents herd of Inner Sakura's plan.

XXXFlashbackXXX

"I know what to do" Sakura said exited. The queen and king looked at her, surprised. "w-what?" Maria shuttered.

"I know what I have to do!" Sakura screamed happy. "yes, we heard that, but was is it that you have to do?" Rengo said a little irritated. "I know how to get to know him better!" she said jumping up from her giant bed. The royal pare starred at her. "isn't it just to go visit him?" Rengo asked.

"no… because then I won't learn his true self! I have to work at his castle!" Sakura yelled jumping up and down while clapping her hands in excitement. Maria's and Rengo's eyes widened in shock. "w-what are y-you saying?" Maria whispered.

"ok, I know it sounds strange, but it will work! Just listen…" Sakura told them the plan. Rengo would send a letter to the king from the Land of Fire, then she should come there as a maid. She would get the job because the kings of the countries was old friends. Then she would come home and arrive at the day before the wedding as a princess! It was simple!

"but you can't go there alone!" Maria said concerned. "Hinata and Ino can come with me! They are daughters to the counts in the mountains and my friends so I can trust them!" Sakura said hugging her mothers hands.

The king and queen thought it over for quite some time, then said; "it sound like a good idea…"

XXXEnd FlashbackXXX

It was two day since then, the riding postman had came back from the Land of Fire at the evening. Sakura was all packed with short dresses and not to flashy accessories and shoes. She had packed the royal medallion in her bag, if she was discovered. Hinata and Ino sat in the carriage as well.

"S-Sakura-sama, are you n-nervous?" Hinata asked with her shuttering voice. "yes, Hinata. But don't call me Sakura-sama, just Sakura. You know that!" Sakura said pushing a smile to her lips. "s-sorry…" she whispered. "when are we there? We have travelled for a howl day!" Ino complained.

"we have arrived, ladies!" a voice called from outside answering Ino's question. Sakura felt her stomach flip, she was going to meet her husband-to-be. Hinata and Ino seamed to notice Sakura's nervous stomach. "it will be alright! The plan is leek proof!" Ino said standing up. She took down her coffin lying next to Hinatas. The later did the same.

Sakura sighed and stood up to take down her coffin. When they where down the carriage stopped. A man opened the door. "welcome to the Royal palace of the Land of Fire, ladies!" the man said with his country dialect. Sakura handed him the handles to her coffin so he could place it on the ground, the same goes for the other girls.

"thank you, sir" Sakura said as she stepped out, followed by her friends. After paying him for the trouble they turned around to see the castle. The gasped in amazement.

The castle had walls in a mixture of orange and brown stone. The roof was in red brick. The stairs up to the main doors was in black stone. The doors was on brow oak.

"come on girls!" Ino said cheerfully dragging her coffin behind her. Sakura and Hinata followed her. It was pretty hard to do so, the coffins weren't exactly light.

"ARE YOU GIRLS THE NEW MAIDS?" they heard a voice from the top of the stairs. They looked up. A blond boy stood on the top step. "y-yes, can you p-please help u-us with our l-luggage?" Hinata called back, she was the only one still able to speak.

The boy rushed down to her and took the handle of the coffin. "welcome! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, son to the Minister of Defence in this land! And you?" he said happily dragging Hinata's coffin. "H-Hinata… Straight…" she whispered, careful not to say her real last name; Hyuuga. Naruto smiled at her and she blushed. He struggled with her coffin to get it up the stairs.

When hers was up he went down to Sakura. "Hi! I'm Naruto! And you?" he said taking Sakura's coffin. "Sakura Lumble, sir" she said as she pushed her coffin to make it easier for Naruto. Then he helped Ino and introduced himself.

"Thank you, sir. We can't thank you enough!" Ino said as she dragged her coffin after the boy as they walked into the castle. Sakura looked around. The big windows had a pattern of a burning fire, not so surprisingly. The walls was white and fire of stone worked its way up them. The floor was in brown stone. The statues of dragons along the hall all stood gracefully at their places.

'I'm going to live here…' she though. She scared herself by thinking that.

She can't possibly want to live here? And marry here? Her dream might be crouched by this…

"You are the new maids, huh?" a voice said from behind. Sakura turned, and her stomach started to hurt more for a moment. The voice belonged to a boy about Naruto's age who was as old as the girls. He looked like Itachi. But he had spiky hair and a more… well, emotional expression.

She sighed in relief. "Yes, sir. And who might you be?" Sakura said smiling at the man. "Sasuke, youngest prince of the Land of Fire" he said looking at all the girls features.

'the pink haired might do…' he thought and smirked. She seamed too notice this. "I am Sakura Lumble from the Cheery country, your majesty" Sakura said with her gentle voice and bowed causing some of her pink hair to fall from her shoulders. When she raised her head Sasuke got hit of how beautiful she truly was. Her waist-long hair was pink, just as the sakura trees flowers. And her jade eyes made a beautiful contrast to her creamy skin.

"we have to get going, your majesty. We have a appointment with the king" Sakura said and bowed again before walking after Naruto. "I'll come with you, I have to talk with my old man" Sasuke said and walked up next to Sakura.'

"Sasuke-teme! Don't flirt with Sakura-chan!" Naruto called. Sakura blushed, he called her Sakura_-chan_. Sasuke 'humpf'ed and walked up to his friend and hit him in the head. They started to argue, causing the girls to giggle. They both looked back. Sakura smiled, Ino smirked and Hinata looked away, blushing.

Naruto was amassed of the girls personalities. Hinata was shy but still so attractive. Ino always seamed to be cheerful and cocky. Sakura was happy and seamed to lit everything up just with her presence. But he thought Hinata was the cutest.

They passed many ballrooms and corridors before stopping in front of a oak door. Naruto knocked. "Your majesty, the new maids are here!" he yelled so the person on the other side could hear. "Come in" someone called from the inside. Naruto opened the door and stepped in. Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and Sakura followed him.

They stepped into a big office. Nothing special about it except the big desk and the throne behind it. The desk was from cheery tree, just as the chair. Dragons and birds was carved into the back of the throne.

A old man with a big crown sat in the throne. He had beard and black hair. A man sat on the desk next to the king, it was Itachi.

Sakuras stomach turned upside down when she saw him. Her heart beat fast and hard. 'oh my fucking god! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?' Sakura thought desperately. Her instincts told her to run away, but she couldn't do that. She took a deep breath and walked forward.

Itachi turned around and looked at the persons that had just entered the room. He startled when he saw the girl with pink hair. She cached his eye and smiled nervously. Itachi didn't reply her in any way. He stood up when Sasuke walked over to him.

"Welcome girls! I am the king of the Land of Fire" the king said cheerfully. The three girls bowed deep. "There is no need to do that, and just call us with –sama" he said, "this is my sons, Itachi is the oldest and Sasuke who you already have met. And that is Naruto, he is son to the Minister of Defence in this country".

"Yeah! And this is Sakura-chan, Ino and Hinata-chan!" Naruto said pointing at the girls to introduce them to the king. "hey! Why was I the only one left out of the –chan league?" Ino said a little offended. "but you aren't cute…" Naruto said, obviously teasing. She hit him lightly on the head. They giggled.

"Now, that aside. Boys, I would like to speak with the girls alone" the king said tuning his head to his sons. They nodded and Sasuke dragged Naruto out of the room. When Itachi walked past Sakura he glanced at her and his hand lightly brushed against hers. She blushed franticly. Then the door shut.

"So, you are the princess from Cherry…" Zangi said absent-minded. "Y-yes, and this is my friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga, heiresses to the south and eastern mountains" Sakura said holding her hands together still blushing.

"And why did you come here in disguise, Princess?" said Zangi standing up. "well… I-I just want to know his true self…" she whispered. "and you couldn't just come on a visit?" Zangi asked walking up to Sakura. "n-no… because then it wouldn't be the same. We would act all formal and try to make a good impression, so we would hide our bad sides…" she said looking up in the king's face. He smiled.

"I understand completely. Itachi wouldn't open up to you if you came here as a princess" he said patting Sakura on the shoulder. "Naruto will show you your rooms, he will be your guide while you are here. He offered it himself" the king said and turned to sit behind his desk. "you may leave".

They bowed and turned to walk out the door. Outside Naruto and Sasuke where waiting. "I'll show you your room!" Naruto said and took Hinata's free hand. Her cheeks got deep red. They started to walk.

"Where did Itachi-sama go?" Sakura asked Sasuke who was walking next to her. "dunno. He always walks of to somewhere…" Sasuke said thoughtfully. Sakura stayed silent for the rest of the way to their rooms.

"OK! There is one two persons room and one single, who will take what?" Naruto asked looking at the girls. "I'll take the two persons room!" Ino and Hinata called leaving Sakura with the single room. "eeerr… I guess I'll take the single then" she said looking at her smiling friends. Naruto nodded.

"Hinata-chan and Ino will be sleeping in here" he said and opened a door so the two girls could step in. They did so and saw their beds and a closet. There was a night table and some candle stands, noting more. Ino rushed to one of the beds and tossed herself on it. Hinata sat down on the other bed.

Ino was fast asleep when she leaned her head to the pillow. Hinata giggled, so did Sakura. Naruto shut the door to leave the two girls alone so they could rest. "your room is here" Naruto said walking to the door across the corridor. Sasuke was quick to the place and opened the door for Sakura before Naruto had the chance to touch it. "Thank you, Sasuke-sama" she smiled at him and walked into the room dragging her coffin.

Her room was bigger than the other one was. Candle stands, a night table, a bed and a closet, plus curtains! The walls was in light green, almost like Sakuras eyes. "Thank you, Naruto-sama! I love it!" Sakura said cheerfully. "glad you like it. Skip that –sama part, just call me Naruto. We'll leave, so you can rest. See you later Sakura-chan" Naruto said and pulled Sasuke with him out the door and closed it.

Sakura sat down on the bed. Then bent down to take of her shoes. She walked over to her coffin. She opened it and started to dig for her night gown. It lied on the bottom. She pulled it up. It was a short, red silk night dress without arms.

She unbuttoned her dress on the front and laid it over the coffins lid. Then she took on the night dress. It felt good towards her skin. Then she stepped into the bed under the sheets. It was pretty warm. But as soon as she put her head on her pillow she fell asleep.

----------

Sakura herd someone knock at her door and woke up. She sat up in the bed, unsure if she had heard right. When the knocks started again she immediately rushed to door and opened it.

She jumped in surprise when she saw Itachi standing there. "I-Itachi-sama? What are you doing here? It's in the middle of the night" she said tired. "That's what I should be asking you, blossom" he said making his way into her room. "W-what?" Sakura stumbled as she shut the door. "Why are you here?" he repeated. "I-I'm here as a maid, until the wedding is over" she said but regretted it immediately. "How do you know about the wedding?" he asked standing in front of her.

"The king told me that we would work here until the wedding preparations where complete, Itachi-sama" Sakura whispered looking down at the floor. Itachi cupped her face with his hand and forced her to look at him. "Is it true?" he whispered with his dark voice. Sakura nodded. Then she felt a heat build up between her legs. He released her and walked to the door. He castled on last glance on her before walking out, leaving Sakura alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unnecessary Authors crap:

_**YEAHY! Sakura and Itachi finally gets a more close encounter! And he takes the first step! Good, it took the hell out of me trying to write this chapter! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! **_

_**Next chapter up soon!**_

_**Me!**_


	4. The doctor

Chapter 3- The doctor 

Itachi was outside Sakura's room. He thought about her, standing there in a simple night gown. Her hair had been messy, not so surprising. The feeling they had met before the time in the woods had came back. Was she someone special? Or was she just a simple maid as she had told him? He shook his head and turned to go for a walk. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

--------

Sakura stood in her room, stunned. Why had he came in and asked her what she was doing here? Was he already suspected something? No, the plan was leek proof… At least if the king hadn't said anything.

Sakura sat down on the bed, trying to ignore the strange heat between her legs. 'What did he do to me?'

'**We thinks he's HOT!!' **Inner Sakura said crossing her arms over her chest in triumph.

'You think that, not me'

'**But Saku-chan! We are the same, two sides of one coin!'**

'He's not hot… Ok, a little maybe, but…'

'HA! I knew it! Good that we agree!' 

'but, he might crush our dream! He might crush his dream…'

Inner Sakura went silent. Sakura sighed and laid down to sleep. She was thinking of Itachi, of how their wedding would be… And the wedding night. The heat increased and she rolled over. She slowly lifted up the skirt to the night dress. Then she put her hand there the heat was most intense. But quickly pulled it away when she felt something wet and sticky.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She drifted of to a heavy sleep.

----------

"SAKURA-CHAN!" someone yelled from the outside of Sakuras door. She jumped up from her bed, rushed over to the door and opened it. Naruto stood outside. "What, Naruto-sama?" Sakura said and saw he held three boxes made of paper.

"Take one of the boxes, maid clothes are in them. And forget about the –sama part, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he held the boxes so Sakura could take one of them. "em… Ok, thank you Naruto" Sakura said and closed the door. She heard him yell at Ino and Hinata. She giggled for herself.

The maid costume was very pretty, but simple. The skirt went down to her knees, but a little piece of the white slip could be seen. The waist apron had a crochet work on its sides and she made a ribbon on her back. The shirt was tight but you could move freely in it. The long arms ended at her wrists, and the poofy shoulders on them where fitting Sakura perfectly. She took on a pare of knee-high socks and the Mary-Jane's shoes. And last the black diadem.

She studied herself and thought she looked good. Then she stepped out of her room to meet Naruto and Sasuke waiting for her. They looked on her wide eyed. She blushed.

"You look great Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke studied his new maid and also thought she was pretty. "Thank you, Naruto. What will be my first task?" Sakura asked smiling at the starring Sasuke. He looked up in her beautiful green eyes. She looked a little sad.

'What's up with her? Why can she look so sad and in the next second act like a child on Christmas day?' he though when she turned to greet her friends that came out from their room. "Hinata! You look gorgeous! And you too Ino!" Sakura said happily. "T-thank you, Sakura-chan…" Hinata whispered and blushed. "Thanks Sakura! OK! Let's get started!" Ino said as she dragged Hinata and Sakura after her. "W-where are w-we going, I-Ino-chan?" Hinata said tried to stand on her feats.

Ino stopped and turned to Naruto. "Come on, fox grin! We want to start working!" she called waving after Naruto. He rushed up to them and started a sort on nickname-competition. Both Sakura and Hinata smiled as they walked after the two arguing blondes.

Sasuke walked behind them. He was interested in the pink haired girl. She talked with her blue haired friend. "I wonder how big this castle is, Cherry's castle is really big. But this most almost be bigger" Sakura said looking up in the ceiling. Sasuke raised a eyebrow. 'Have she been in the Cherry country's castle?' he thought and almost didn't notice his brother walking from the opposite direction.

"Yo, Itachi! You have met the new maids, right?" Naruto asked the older man. "Hn…" was the reply. He looked at Sakura. She looked away and blushed. 'Why do he have to stare at me?!' she screamed out in panic, in her head.

Sasuke saw she blushed. But there was something else in her eyes. It looked like sorrow and desperation. 'Why do she look like that as fast as she sees Itachi?' that question had popped up in Sasuke's head a few times now, 'yesterday she looked like she was going to faint when she saw Itachi in father's office'.

Itachi walked on, never taking his eyes of Sakura. She turned her head to met his gaze. She looked into his deep black eyes. "Good morning, Itachi-sama" she said and bowed her head. He just walked past her. Sasuke turned to follow his brother. Sakura starred after them then turned to walk after Naruto.

"Here's the kitchen! If you don't know what to do just come here!" Naruto said and pointed at a big door. "Here is the Doctor's office" he continued and pointed at different doors as he said what was inside. "OK! Go to the kitchen and get some scouring rags and some water!" Naruto said pointing down the corridor. The girls obeyed.

They knocked at the kitchen door and walked in. They jumped in surprise seeing a knife fly at their direction. They ducked in time. The knife hit the door. Sakura looked around for more flying knifes.

"OH GOD! SORRY!" they heard a girl voice call. The maids looked in the direction of the voice and saw a brown haired woman. She whored white clothes and a chef hat. Sakuras heart pounded hard and fast. The girl ran up to her.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it was Deidara!" she said as she helped Ino up. "I-it's alright" Ino shuttered. "I'm Ten-Ten! Head chef for this kitchen" Ten-Ten said after all the girls was up. "Why do you cast knifes after people?" Sakura asked still a little shattered. "Em… Deidara, one of the head butlers, wasn't all to nice this morning so I got really angry with him…" Ten-Ten said blushing a little.

"Oh, b-but we n-need cleaning things T-Ten-Ten-san" Hinata whispered. "Oh yeah! You are the new maids! Wait right here" Ten-Ten giggled, "how does it feel to be the only maids in the castle?".

Sakura's, Ino's and Hinata's mounts opened wide. "WHAT? ARE WE THE ONLY MAIDS IN THE CASTLE?!" Ino shouted, Ten-Ten looked up at her. "yeah, didn't you know? The only woman's except you are me, the doctor and her first nurse". Sakuras mouth opened wider. Ten-Ten came up to them with three buckets and scouring rags. They took on each. "you can fill them with water in the sink" she said and pointed at the counter. The Cheery country girls did as she told them then thanked her. They walked out of the kitchen back to Naruto.

"what took you so long?" he complained. "Your chef threw a knife on us!" Ino shouted back. Naruto muttered something and continued down the corridor. "Sakura-chan, you will be cleaning the little library here" Naruto said and opened a door for her. She smiled at him and walked in.

The little library wasn't exactly little. A big window let in much light. Two gigantic bookstands was placed on its sides and in the middle some furniture was occurred. Sakura saw a ladder with wheels on the top and the bottom hanging on each bookstand. She sighed and walked over to one of them.

"dust them of then go to the doctor's office to see if she needs help, Sakura-chan" Naruto said before walking away. Sakura sighed again and bent down to dust the first shelf of. It was really dusty but she was a quick worker. She took the books out and blew of the dust, then she wiped the inside of the shelf clean. Then she put the books back and continued with this.

When she was on the fifth shelf she had to use the ladder to get the books down. But she kept on working and working.

When she was done with the howl first bookstand she dusted her clothes of. Then she looked at the floor, it was full of dust. She bent down and took her scouring rag and started cleaning the floor. After that she stood up, dusting of her clothes again.

She walked to the other bookstand and started the same process as on the other. When she was up on the last, fifteenth shelf the door opened. She looked who it was that came in. It was Sasuke. "Hello Sasuke-sama!" she called from the top of the ladder. He looked up at her. 'how can she work so fast?' he thought as he looked at the other bookstand.

"I'm sorry if the air is a little dusty, I will open the window soon" she said as she showed the last books on the top of the stand. She quickly dried the inside and put the books back. She took the bucket and climbed down. When there was one metre down to the ground she slipped with her foot.

"WHOA!!" She screamed as she fell down. She landed on her butt and yelped in pain. The buckets water flowed out on the floor. "AO! I'm sorry Sasuke-sama! I'll clean it up at once" She said and stood up. She held her hand on the low of her back. "Are you alright?" Sasuke said looking at her holding a armchair. "Yes I was lucky there is so many slips… I will be right back" She said and walked, or hobbled, away.

Sasuke walked to the ladder and examined the pin she had slipped on. It was drenched in some kind of liquid. He was all lost in his thought he didn't notice Sakura coming in again. "Sasuke-sama? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked when she saw him jump in surprise. "em… no" he said with his heart racing. She smiled at him, warmly and kindly. His heart started to beat a little faster than it already was.

She held a mop in her hands and started to move it over the wet floor. She was done quick. She walked to the window and unhooked a lower part of it. The cold air rushed in. 'How can it be so cold in the Fire and so warm in the Cherry?' Sakura thought **(A/N: The Fire lies up in north somewhere around Sweden and Cherry down by Spain… The countries are pretty big! The castle Sakura is in now lies around Kiruna… a town in the northern part of Sweden so it's big difference in the climate. And they countries don't look like Europe, just took a example).**

Sasuke saw her shiver. Her hair waved beautifully in the light breeze. She turned around and looked really sad, but when she realised Sasuke stood there she smiled. 'Unbelievable! How can she do that?' he thought glaring at the girl. She walked past him and took her cleaning things. "Have a nice day, Sasuke-sama" she bowed and walked out of the room.

Sakura felt her left leg hurt a bit. 'Lucky me, I'm going to the doctor's office' she thought tiredly, the cleaning had taken much out of her. She walked into the empty kitchen, she placed the cleaning things in a corner. Then she walked out again.

'The third door to the right…' Sakura thought and approached the door she remembered Naruto had said was the doctor's office. She carefully knocked at the door. "Come in" she herd a female voice call from the inside. Sakura opened the door and stepped in. The room was white, three beds with white sheets and a white desk. A woman sat behind it.

She looked up at the pink haired girl at the door. "Are you one of the new maids?" the lady asked. "Y-yes, my name is Sakura…". "Nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Tsunade. Doctor in this castle" Tsunade said raising herself from the white chair she was sitting in. She walked forwards and reached out her hand. Sakura took it and found this lady very nice.

"What did you come here for then, Sakura?" Tsunade asked when she walked over to a stand with medicinal herbs. "Naruto said I should ask you if you needed help, Tsunade-sama" Sakura said looking at a bookstand filled with medic books. Tsunade saw Sakura was interested in the books. "Don't you think the world of the medics is interesting?" She looked at the maid. "Yes, it is. I loved to be with the Doctor back at Cherry country's castle…" Sakura said dreamy.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow and was about to ask something when the door opened. She and Sakura looked at the person coming in. the latter's heart skipped a beat. 'Itachi'.

He looked at her for a moment then at Tsunade. "My eyes have started to hurt again" he said calmly closing the door behind him. "Oh? They have hurt ever since you came back from your trip a few days ago, right?" Tsunade asked as she turned to her desk again. "Yes" he snapped and looked at Sakura once more.

"em… You didn't touch a Gitrel bush, did you?" Sakura whispered looking down at the floor. Tsunade looked at her. "What?" she asked. "Well, in the area I met Itachi-sama in the forest it grows a lot of Girtel bush… they are poisonous and brakes down the eyes" Sakura whispered looking at the woman. "Oh, do you know how to cure it?" Tsunade asked. "umm. Yes, I do. But first we have to test if he really have been poisoned" the girl said now watching Itachi.

"Please, lay down on the bed Itachi-sama" Sakura said and looked around. He obeyed her and saw she took a single candle stand. She walked up to him at the bed. Tsunade looked closely what the princess was doing. "Look at the flame all the time, Itachi-sama" she said gently and started to move the candle from side to side.

Itachi watched the flame. And saw Sakura closely exam his eyes.

She notice several twitches in his eyes and they began to become red. She put the light on the night table next to his bed. "He have been poisoned" she said turning to Tsunade. She nodded. "what do you need to cure him?" the blond woman asked. "Orange juice, fresh squeezed. It's too drop in his eyes and it destroys the poison cells" Sakura answered. "I'll go get it" Tsunade said heading for the door, and before Sakura could protest she was gone.

'OH GOD! I'M ALONE WITH ITACHI!' Sakura yelled in mind.

'**Good! Now jump on him and have a little fun!' **Inner Sakura said boxing with her hand in the air.

'NO WAY YOU SICK BITCH!' Sakura replied her inner self.

'**We know we want to!'**

Sakura pushed her Inner self into a cell, locked it mentally and turned to Itachi. He looked at her and she blushed. The pain came over her again and she felt her eyes burn from tears. She bit her under lip to distract her from her emotional breakdown.

Itachi looked all over her body. From her toes to her sad eyes. He could see tears in them which she tried to hide. When she noticed he starring at her she smiled, it was a warm but sad smile. He ripped his eyes away from her beautiful face and starred at her upper body. The shirt was clinging to her perfect forms. And he saw two of her bottoms where undone so he could see her red bra.

Sakura looked at Itachi. She saw he starred at her chest. She looked down and discovered the bottoms. She turned away and pushed the bottoms through their holes. Her face was red as a tomato and her heart raced.

"Why do you look so sad?" Itachi asked from the bed. She froze. Feeling her eyes get filled with tears again. She sobbed. She put her face in her hands. She could feel Itachi's gaze in her back. 'Please… I don't want to go through this again!' she thought desperately. Her howl body started to ache and shake. Itachi stood up and laid a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

When she felt his hand she raised her head from her hands quickly with tears purling down he cheeks. "n-no, no-not a-again. I-I c-can't…" she whispered showing Itachi's hand off her. She ran to the door and dragged it open. She ran out. She just ran and ran until she came to her room. She opened the door and locked it. Her knees gave in to her weight and she fell down on the floor, still crying…

- - - - - - - - - - -

Unnecessary Author's crap:

_**YAY! Chapter 3 up! Sakura had a total breakdown! I feel so god damn sorry for her! Why do I always make my characters suffer? Well it's more fun to read then! Next chapter will be up soon and will probably be named: The birthday party!**_

_**Keep on R&R!**_

_**Me!**_


	5. A stolen kiss

_Me: HEY!! This took a little long but it was pretty long. Now on with the chapter!_ Sakura: Haven't you forgoten something? Me: Nope --looks innecent— 

_**Sakura: The disclaimer then, Me? You know you don't own anything exept the plot and Finero-kun…--sobs—**_

_**Me: NOOOOO!!!!---Runs away and hide in Akatsuki HQ---**_

_**Sakura: Emm… Let's start this chapter… --Try to find Me— **_

Chapter 4- A stolen kiss 

Tsunade walked out of the kitchen with a glass of orange juice. She was thinking of how much Sakura knew about medics. Knowing that orange juice would destroy the cells of the poison instead of just saying if would remove the poison… She wasn't an ordinary girl.

She got ripped from her thoughts when she heard the door to her office slam open. She looked up and saw a crying Sakura running down the hall. She could hear her mumble something like 'Not again'.

"Sakura?" Tsunade called after her but the girl didn't seem to hear her. The doctor made her way into her office to see a stunned Itachi standing by one of the beds, looking after Sakura.

--

Naruto, Sasuke, Ino and Hinata walked down the isle while talking about this and that when they heard someone come running. They looked forward to see a pink haired girl crying running into her room. Ino and Hinata froze on the spot. Naruto and Sasuke looked at Sakura's door.

They could hear silent sobs from the inside. It went quiet for a few seconds. Then they could hear objects fall to the floor and fabric being ripped apart. Hinata and Ino rushed to the door and started to knock furiously on it. "SAKURA! OPEN UP!" Hinata screamed. The sounds stopped for a moment, Then a clicking sound from the door was heard.

Hinata dragged the door open with brutal force causing it to slam into the wall. She and Ino stopped their movements when they saw Sakura in the door's opening. She was shacking frantically and tears had started to leave big stains of water on her clothes.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at her in horror. Her body shacking, lips dry and her left hand holding something so hard it had began to bleed.

"Oh god, Sakura…" was all Hinata could say. Her princess let herself fall on the friends body. Hugging Hinata with the right hand and letting the other hang down her side. Hinata hugged her back. "I-it was a-all my f-fault… It h-happened b-because of m-m-me…" Sakura screamed in her friends shoulder while crying. "Sshh… They did it to protect you… They did it of their own free will" Hinata whispered hugging Sakura closer to her. Ino joined the hug.

"_H-he_ died to p-protect m-me!" Sakura yelled and let more tears come out of her eyes. "He didn't want you to be sad… That's why he protected you. He did it so you could be happy" Ino said gently stroking Sakuras head. "I-I won't be happy… Not without him. My dream got crushed when he died…" Sakura shuttered opening her hand and looking at the green stone that was covered in blood.

-----Flashback-----

"Finero-kun! Come and look!" a 12 year-old Sakura screamed. A boy around 15 with dark blue hair and black eyes turned to look at her. "What is it, Sakura-sama?" he said with a glad and happy voice as he smiled at her. "Look! A cave!" the girl said and pointed at a big opening in the mountains foot.

"Yes, do you want to go inside?" Finero asked. She nodded and took his hand. He got dragged by her to the dark entering. "Come on!" Sakura said and dragged him into the cave. "Wow! Look at the ceiling!" she said starring up. He did too. Green stones was forged into the stone.

Then he looked down at Sakura again. Her green eyes searched for a perfect stone. Finero took out a short knife. Sakura looked at him with confused eyes, "what are you doing?". Finero smiled at her and stretched himself so he could reach the ceiling. He began to knock around a stone to loosen it.

He did that in a minute before turning to Sakura again. He held the stone in his hand and reached for Sakuras. "Here… It's jade, perfect for you" He said and smiled at her. She smiled back, "jade is a sign of love… Thank you Finero-kun!" she said happily and examined the stone.

They walked out of the cave hand in hand. But they immediately dragged away from each other when they saw the scene. Someone was fighting against her guards. Several of the laid down in the grass covered in blood. And one and one they fell.

A person came running aiming at Sakura with a katana raised. She closed her eyes. But the pain never came. Instead she felt something warm on her cheek. Her eyes shoot open, then she screamed.

Finero was standing in front of her. His katana raised, pierced through the enemy's heart. But he had the other man's sword in his stomach. Sakura screamed once again when she saw Finero fall down on his knees. The enemy collapsed on the ground.

"Finero! Please, d-don't die!" She said and hugged his bleeding body. "Sakura…?" he whispered. "Yes?" she answered, tears falling down her face. "I want you to be happy…" Was his words before his body went heavy in Sakuras arms…

--------End Flashback--------

Sakura's howl body hurt. Her eyes felt like they where going to burn up, so did her throat. Her arms and legs was weak because it took her all just to stand. But her heart was the worst. It ached like it was slowly being ripped apart.

She sobbed in Hinata's shoulder. The Hyuuga hires was talking calmly to her, so did Ino. "Sakura… Let's go into your room" Ino said as she stroke back some of the princess hair for her face. Sakura slowly nodded. Hinata backed away from her and turned to the boys.

"It's best if you don't come near her for a while…" she said, her shuttering voice all gone. "But…" Naruto started but got cut of by Hinata, "she… she is afraid of you… Let her take the first step". She turned and walked in after Sakura and Ino.

The door shut. Sasuke and Naruto just stood there looking at it. "What the fuck was that?" Sasuke almost yelled at the door. Naruto ran to the door and started to bang on it. "HEY!! OPEN UP!!" he screamed. It flung open, a furious Hyuuga stood there. "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER OR WHAT?! SHE IS… she is… Please just leave Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama" Hinata screamed at first but calmed down to talk. The boys took a step back seeing the angry woman.

"SAKURA!!" a voice could be heard. The teenagers looked in the direction of the sound. Tsunade came running, dragging Itachi behind her. She stopped in front of Hinata who was blocking her way to Sakura's room. "Who are you?" the doctor asked the younger girl. "I am Hinata, a maid and friend to Sakura… I presume you are the doctor" Hinata snapped back at Tsunade and Itachi. The first looked a little taken aback. "Yes, can we see her?" Tsunade soon said after recovering from the taken-aback feeling. Hinata didn't have time to answer before Sakura began to scream again.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE?!! WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME?!!" Sakura screamed from behind Hinata. Itachi looked over the women's heads to see into Sakura's room. She stood there shacking and pulling her hair while clenching something green in her bleeding left hand. Ino stood behind her and tried to calm her down. Then Sakura turned to stare in Itachis black orbs. Her own widened with fear and shock.

Itachi pushed the two females in front of him so he could get to Sakura. She backed away holding the green thing to her heart, staining her dress with blood. Ino stepped between the to royal heirs glaring at Itachi. "Itachi-sama, if I where you I would back away" Ino said as calm as she could. He stared down at her, then on Sakura. She stood there leaning against the wall and shacking her head a little, "no" was a small whisper from her dry lips. That's where it broke for Itachi. He pushed Ino aside, not to roughly. Then he took his hands and placed them on the wall next to Sakuras shoulders. She closed her eyes and turned her face away.

"Why do I scare you?" he asked surprisingly gentle. She opened her eyes. They where red and poofy. He could feel a stinging feeling in his chest when she looked into his eyes. "Y-you are t-to much l-like h-him…" she whispered, shuttering as she looked at the green jade in her hand. Her eyes closed once again and she slide on her back against the wall down onto the floor. Itachi kneeled down and looked at her. Tears was rolling down her face and she was shacking. She took the jade in her hand and laid it against her cheek, causing it to get cut of the sharp edges.

Itachi could feel a hand roughly pushing him away. Hinata and Ino was on their knees hugging Sakura. Ino turned and looked at Itachi with a evil glare. "I think you should go _now_, _Itachi-sama_" Ino snapped at him. He got surprised that a maid talked to him like that, but didn't show it. He turned around and walked out of the door. Sakura calmed down and hugged her friends.

Tsunade walked in and kneeled down so she could stroke Sakuras head. The girl looked at her. "It will be alright, Sakura" Tsunade said gently. "You should rest, we'll talk to the king" Ino said and helped Sakura to her feats. The latter nodded her head and stumbled to the bed. Hinata put the blanket over her pink haired friend. Then she turned to Tsunade. "T-Tsunade-sensei … Can y-you please w-watch Sakura-c-chan?" She asked, her shuttering voice back again. "Yes, of course" Tsunade said, a little confused over that the strict and angry woman from before really was shy and had a shuttering voice.

Ino walked to the upside down coffin and turned it to stand in normal position. Then she took one of the dresses, a purple one. She laid it on the bed and stroke Sakura on her leg. "Change later, I'll wash your dress" Ino said gently then turned to Tsunade.

The two standing girls bowed, looked at Sakura and walked out of the room. Outside Naruto and Sasuke was waiting. "What was all that about?!" Naruto shouted at Ino. "We'll explain in the king's office…" She sighed and looked at Hinata, both was very tired. 'Why do they what to talk to old man?' Sasuke thought when he heard Ino. Naruto nodded and took Hinata's hand and dragged her in the direction of the king's office. Ino and Sasuke walked behind and tried to ignore Naruto trying to press Hinata for information.

Sasuke looked on the blond beside him. She looked tired and worried.

They soon reached the office. Naruto knocked and a voice muttered, "enter". Naruto obeyed and found the king and Itachi facing each other. Ino looked at the prince and felt guilty, so did Hinata. The king gazed on the girls. Itachi moved to stand behind the desk. Sasuke and Naruto followed him.

"I would like an explanation to Sakura's strange behaviour" the king demanded. "W-we are terribly sorry for our rudeness back in Sakuras room…" Ino whispered. "Excuses can wait, now explain why she acted like she did" Zangi hissed. The girls exchanged unsure looks. "When she was twelve she… she watched an important person die…" Ino whispered staring down on the floor. "Who and what kind of important person?" the middle-aged king asked.

"H-his name w-was F-Finero. They w-where in l-love" Hinata shuttered, tears reflecting in her eyes. The king's eyes got dark and made the girls shutter. "H-he died w-when they w-where on t-their way to W-Wave country…" Ino whispered, her voice was shattered. "S-she was like this a howl year after that" she said and tried to regain her voice. "Why do she find it to be unpleasant for her to be near Itachi?" Zangi asked leaning back in his chair. The girls exchanged looks again. "Sasuke-sama and Itachi-sama resembles of him very much, by looks that is" Ino said and looked at Itachi with a this-is-all-your-fault glare.

"I don't know what happened between them… but she don't like to be touched by men" Ino stated. The king raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Is that so?" he asked with a mumbling tone. "Is there anything we can do so she will fell better?" he continued. "W-well… s-she was a-a lot with a-animals. Especially h-horses, s-she said they a-all ways c-calms her d-down" Hinata said and started fidgeting with her skirt.

"Then she will be with the horses in the stable" the king stated and waved his hand as a sign he wanted to be alone. Ino and Hinata bowed and turned to walk out the door. Sasuke and Naruto followed them. Itachi was about to leave when the king called his name, "Itachi… Don't try anything funny with her". The heir of the crown turned to his father. "I won't, unless necessary" he said and walked out, closing the door behind him. 'This will be troublesome…' Zangi thought and stared out of the window.

----

"Sakura, you should go to sleep" Tsunade gently said as the girl shivered. "No" was her weak reply. Tsunade sighed. She took Sakuras left hand, still clenching on the stone. "You have to let the stone go, I will just look at you wounds" the older woman hissed.

Sakuras hand slowly opened. Tsunade took the stone and placed it on the night table. Sakura followed it with her eyes. The doctor examined her hand. The cuts where deep. She took a towel and whipped the blood away. She noticed it was surprisingly soft, not like a maid hand should be.

"You aren't a maid, are you?" Tsunade asked. Sakura looked at her, surprised. "H-how could you tell?" she answered and questioned at the same time. Tsunade smiled at her. "A maid don't have such soft hands as yours" she explained, "why are you here as one then?". The girl bit her lip before beginning to explain.

Sakura told the doctor everything, she felt like she could trust her. Tsunade just sat there and listened, not interrupting nor fainting.

"And the king knows… Please, don't tell any one, Tsunade…-sensei!" Sakura said, remembering the right suffix for the older woman. The doctor giggled. "you do not need to call me that, just Tsunade" she said stroking Sakuras cheek, the one without a cut. "And I promise you I will help you…" Tsunade grinned. "In what way…?" Sakura asked suspicious. "He he, you'll see about that" the woman said and stood up. "I have to go, just come in to me whenever you want to. You can use my office as a hiding place from scary males" she said smiling and walked out of the door.

Sakura starred after the woman who had just exited her room. 'Help me in what way?' she thought confused.

'OK!! Now you're acting stupid! She wants us to get near Ita-chan!' 

'ITA-CHAN?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING WITH?! He would kill us if he knew you called him that…" Sakura trailed off in mind.

'AHA! You blushed! You want to call him that as well!' 

'No and no, but let's eat… I haven't eat since we left home, now that I think about it'

'Changing the subject and pretends like nothing have happened… Coward!' 

Sakura growled and made her way out of bed. After taking of her maid dress she took the purple one that Ino had laid on the bed. The long arms almost covered her hands. She tied her long hair in a high pony tail and put on a pair of leather shoes on her feats. The skirt was down to her ankles, very practical for her.

A pain shot through her head, she had lost much water to the crying. With her hand on her forehead she opened the door, looking around for any male. The corridor was empty. She sighed in relief. She quickly tip toed towards the kitchen door. On the way her stomach let out several loud growls.

She carefully approached the door to the kitchen. She knocked, "Ten-Ten-san, it is Sakura. I'm coming in". She didn't get a response so she entered the kitchen. Ten-Ten was by the stove, making meatballs in a frying pan. Macaroni was in a saucepan. It actually smelled good, in spite of it was just simple dishes.

Ten-Ten turned around and smiled at Sakura, but then looked a little frightened. The expression immediately disappeared when Sakura stared in confusion. "I thought you would be hungry. I haven't seen you in the kitchen since you got those cleaning things, and those aren't supposed to be eaten!" she said in a cheerful tone. Sakura giggled. She walked up to the chef. "It smells delicious, Ten-Ten-san!" Sakura said happily. "Thank you, just take a seat and I'll bring you the food" the female cooker replied.

Sakura obeyed and sat down on a chair. The seat on the chair was covered in a red fabric and was stuffed with something soft. The big table was made of oak. It was oiled in a dark brown colour. The floor clattered so softly when the Mary-Jane's shoes Sakura and Ten-Ten whore stepped upon it.

Ten-Ten placed a plate in front of Sakura with a fork and knife. A glass of milk gave a soft clink when it was out on the table surface. Sakura smiled at Ten-Ten who smiled right back. The latter sat down next to Sakura who was eating greedily. "What happened?" she said with a concerned look. Sakura stopped eating. "I… I don't really want to talk about it…" the pink haired girl whispered and started to eat again.

Ten-Ten looked at Sakura, her eyes was hard and stiff. "Ok… Is it good?" the chef asked. "Yes, it's delicious!" Sakura answered with a big smile. "Good. I'll soon be back Sakura… I just go to my room for a minute" Ten-Ten said and stood up. "Where is your room?" Sakura said after swallowing a meatball. "In the other side of the castle… Just take more if your hungry" the brown haired woman said before walking out. Sakura returned to her food and started eat again.

When Sakura was on her third portion the door opened and a red headed male stepped in. At first he looked a little surprised but then regained his calm expression. His chocolate eyes scanned her body. 'Why dose she have cuts on her cheek and hands?' he thought but decided not to ask. "Who are you? One of the new maids?" he asked, he had a soft and dark voice. But it was not as dark as Itachis… 'Don't think about Itachi you idiot!' Sakura thought before she answered, "Y-yes, I am S-S-Sakura Lumble."

"Nice to meet you, Lumble-san. My name is Sasori, a friend to the prince Itachi" Sasori said with a bow. He walked up to her but stopped when he saw the girl shutter. "Am I scaring you, Lumble-san?" he asked racing an eyebrow. "I-I…" Sakura didn't have time to answer before the door flew up. Another man came in and walked up to Sasori, he looked like a mix between Ino and Naruto. "Oi, Sasori, yeah! Itachi wants to talk t-OH!! What a beautiful lady we have here, yeah!" the blond yelled when he spotted Sakura.

"You are one of the new maids right, yeah? I'm Deidara" the blond said reaching for Sakuras hand. She just looked at it, horror filling up her face. Deidara and Sasori stared at her with a questioning expression. "What? I just want to shake hands" Deidara said and tried to take Sakuras hand which was on the table. She rapidly stood up, not letting go of the males with her eyes. "Lumble-san? What's wrong?" the redhead asked and tried to go against Sakura when a knife came flying. Ten-Ten, Ino and Hinata was in the opening of the door.

"DEEEEIIIDAAARAAA!! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!" the knife throwing woman Ten-Ten screamed. "Oh fuck, yeah" the target for the chef said and ran towards a door that Sakura hadn't noticed until that moment. "YOU BETTER RUN!! AND DON'T BOTHER TO COME BACK!!" Ten-Ten yelled after him.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Ino said when she stood next to her pink haired friend. "Y-yeah…" she answered and put her hand on the counter for support. The redheaded man gave her a bad feeling, stronger than the feeling Itachi gave her. "Let's go back to your room…" Ino stated but Sakura stayed put on the spot. "N-no… I don't want to" she hissed. Hinata and Ino looked at each other. "W-we could go t-to the royal s-stable, Sakura-c-chan…" Hinata said and took Sakuras hand. She slowly nodded and Hinata dragged her towards the door Deidara had rushed out through.

Outside it was cold but Sakura didn't notice. They walked to the left. Hinatas hand was still holding Sakuras and Ino took the other. "It will be alright Sakura!" Ino cheered when she saw the look on Sakuras face. The girl didn't do anything.

Soon they where in front of the stable, after running around the howl garden… The girls could hear a neigh from the inside. Ino and Hinata looked at Sakura, she seamed to have woken up from her trance by the sound of a horse. Her lips where forming a big smile, it wasn't sad or fake… just happy and real. Hinatas and Inos face lit up as well. It wasn't everyday Sakura smiled like that, even if it suited her perfectly. "Let's go inside!" she said dragging her friends. She let go of them and pushed the door open.

The stable was beautiful. The horses stood in 'rooms' made of tree. The doors where low so they could stick out their heads. The floor was in cement and had horse shoes-prints where infused. The big pillars had big torches on them. In the light you could see about twenty horses and more could be heard. "OWAHH!" Sakura 'owahed'. She jumped on the place and clapped her hands, she looked like a child. She walked forward to the first horse.

"Hey beautiful… What's your name?" Sakura whispered in the white horse's face. She looked down on the door and saw a golden label saying 'Snow white ox e. Salt Lake ox u. Marmalade ox'. The pink haired girls gaze fell upon the horse again. "I'm Sakura, nice to meet you Snow white…" she mumbled and stroke the horse's neck.

Hinata and Ino knew Sakura wanted to be alone so they left. Outside little snowflakes was falling.

"I haven't seen snow in five years…" Ino said and looked up in the sky. "M-me neither… S-Sakura have n-never seen i-it" Hinata shuttered. "Let's go, it's cold as hell" the blonde hissed and started to walk. Hinata smiled and followed her. "A l-lady shouldn't s-swear, I-Ino-chan" she said when she was beside Ino. "I don't give a damn…" they started to laugh and failed to notice the raven haired man among the trees.

--

Sakura had been in the stable for a few hours now but she still hadn't visited all the horses. Maybe because she talked to them to long. Suddenly a loud bang came from one of the 'horse rooms'. Sakura looked in the direction of the bang and saw some kind of blankets hiding a door. She walked forwards and took the blanket and pulled it down. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the horse.

It was night black and big. The horse was sweaty and had some kind of wounds on the right back leg. She looked at the label, it said; 'Black Cloud xx e. Casanova xx u. Ginger xx'. She looked up at the horse again. "Why are you wounded?" she asked with a gentle voice and reached out her hand against the horse.

"Do not touch that horse!" a mans voice came from behind. Sakura jumped and turned around. She was surprised when a man in green spandex and bob cut hair stood with a bag on his shoulder. He had some kind of grin on his face and his teeth glittered. Sakura noticed he had thick eyebrows, really thick eyebrows.

"W-who are you?" Sakura asked, still surprised. "My name is Gai Might! I'm working as the stable headman!" he said and made some kind of pose doing thumbs up and grinning even bigger. He threw the bag up in the air and was supposed to catch it, but it landed on his head instead. The flour that was inside it covered Gai in a white cloud. When the dust had landed on the floor Sakura saw a snow man, or at least something close to that.

She started to laugh, for some kind of reason this man didn't scare her. She just kept on laughing until a voice interrupted, "Don't laugh at Gai-sensei, please!"

Sakura looked in the direction of the voice. A boy about her age stood with a bag on his back. He looked like a younger Gai. "Don't worry about it, Lee! Her laughter warms my heart!" the flour covered man said. "What is your name?" Lee said and looked at Sakura. She straightened her back and tried to stop her giggles. "I-I'm Sakura…" she answered, a blush was on her cheeks from all the laughing. She could see that Lee also was blushed.

"Sakura-san! I will protect you with my life!" the spandex boy yelled and grabbed Sakuras hands. She looked at him in shock. "Why would you do that?" she asked a little unsure if she didn't mind him holding her hands. "B-because your the most beautiful woman I have ever met and I love you!" he said, staring into her eyes. "N-NO!" she screamed and withdrew from him. Tears started to fill up her eyes again.

Gai and Lee looked at her confused. "I-I don't want to be protected! You are my friend and I don't want you to die!" she hissed looking at Lee. He had a strange expression on his face, a mix between surprise, confusion and hurt. "If a lady wish you to not protect her you will obey" Gai said and clapped Lee on the head. "G-Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted, waterfall tears falling down his face.

"L-Lee-san, it's not a insult to you but…" Sakura didn't have the time to answer before Lee had grabbed her hands again. "Your words are my law!" he said and smiled at her before getting smacked in the head by Gai. "Now! We have to get moving with the flour sacks!" he shouted and took up another bag that he had collected and rushed away. "Sakura-san, you should go inside! The dinner is soon ready if I know Ten-Ten right!" Lee called and walked after Gai with his own sack. Sakura just stared after them.

Then she slowly turned to the horse again. "I'll come by later.." she whispered and started to walk. She said goodbye to all the horses she had been visiting. When she was in front of the door out she glanced one last time at the stable and then walked out.

She looked around and her eyes widened in surprise. The howl garden was white and small snowflakes still soured down against the ground. A light breeze came and waved in her hair and skirt. She thought it was amazing, she had never seen snow before. She was so upheld by her amassment she didn't notice Itachi walking against her.

--

Itachi was standing among the trees next to the stable. Snow had been falling since Sakura walked in the stable. He was about to go when he heard the stable door open. He saw Sakura standing there. She looked amazed. And beautiful.

Her pink long hair was in a ponytail and waved in the wind, so did the purple dress she was wearing. Small clouds where made in front of her slightly parted lips. Her cheeks began to become red and she lifted her left hand, causing snowflakes to land on it.

"This… this is snow, I think…" Sakura mumbled as she looked in her wet hand. Itachi lifted an eyebrow, 'have she never seen snow?'

He walked forward, never leaving Sakuras beautiful face with his eyes. She looked up in the sky again and didn't notice him until he stood next to her. "Is this the first time you have seen snow?" he asked when she backed away. She gave him a stiff nod, her eyes began to swell with tears again. She put her teethes against her bottom lip causing it to bleed a little. Itachi just stared at her before moving closer. With every step he took forward Sakura backed one until she hit the wall to the stable.

She was about to move to the side but Itachi pinned her to the cold stonewall. Sakura's eyes let out a small tear, followed by another one. The black haired man felt the sting in his chest again. The blood from her lip began flow down her chin. Itachis urge to lick it away was overwhelming, and he did it. Sakura stiffened even more when his tongue traced up to her lips, not missing a single drop of the crimson liquid on the way.

'W-WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING?!!'

'He's taking care of us! HE LIKES US!! CHA!!' 

'B-but! I don't know what to do!! I-It's…'

Her thoughts was interrupted when Itachi's lips crossed against hers. Sakuras eyes widened at the close action. He traced his tongue over her bottom lip wanting entrance to her mouth. She wondered if it was Inner taking over when she granted him his wish. She felt him explore her mouth, making sure to remember it well. He tried to make her move her tongue with his, but she put her hands on his chest to push him away.

He wouldn't let her do that. By pushing her against the wall with his body and holding his hands around her little waist she was stuck. She noticed that he pushed a little to much with his hips against hers and that strange heat between her legs swelled up again.

Itachi broke the kiss in need for oxygen. The woman he was pinning against the wall was also painting. Her lips was swollen and wet with saliva. Her eyes was holding a look of pure confusion and fear. "I-Itachi-sama? W-what w-was t-that f-f-for?" she shuttered, a little because of the cold but mostly from chock and fear. He stared at her and the leaned in so his lips touched her ear. "I wanted to thank you for healing my eyes…" he whispered and then stepped back.

He turned away and started walking, leaving a stunned Sakura alone. 'Ok… NOW I'M FUCKING CONFUSED!! WHY THE HELL DID HE KISS ME?!'

'**He said himself he just wanted to thank us. And we liked it' **Inner Sakura stated as if it had been a ordinary can-I-get-your-apple-pie-receipt question.

'HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM?! HE STOLE OUR FIRST KISS!!'

'Exactly! Now we know he care for us, because he stole a kiss from us!' 

'You… you are insane Inner…'

'Thank you, I try' 

Sakura sighed and tried to regain control of her body again to slowly and shaky walk inside the castle. She wasn't aware of two set of onyx eyes was watching her. One set happy and another angry…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

YES!! I finally wrote this chapter!! Please review! I feel a writers block coming closer and closer… 

_**It wasn't named the birthday party… sorry next chapter will be more happy! Keep on R&R!!**_

_**Me!**_


	6. How long has it been? And who do I love?

**Me: HI!! I'm out of Akatsuki HQ!! I have been writing there and I think it is very good! But sorry for the long update…**

**Naruto: The you-know-what, Me-chan?**

**Me: N-Naruto… How can you be so cruel?**

**Naruto: Come on! Say it!**

**Me: I-I do not own Naruto… If I did Sakura would fall in love with Itachi and realise what a big ass Sasuke is…**

**Naruto: See? That wasn't so bad, wasn't it? –Pets Me on the back--**

**Me: You have no idea how my heart ache right now…--Runs away and hide in Akatsuki HQ again-- On with the story! –sobs—**

**Chapter 5- How long has it been? And who do I love?**

Sasuke was sitting in his room looking out over the stable. Snow had began to fall and the whole garden was covered in white. He sighed and was about to stand up when he spotted the stable door opening. A pink haired girl walked out but stopped to look at the falling snow.

'Have she never seen snow?' Sasuke thought, not aware of his older brother thinking the same thing at that moment. And then he saw him. The prince and older brother to himself, Itachi. He was walking up to Sakura, not considering her fear for him. Sasuke saw Sakura back away, but Itachi just came closer. He pushed her against the stable wall and kissed her… Yes, he kissed her.

When that thought was clear in Sasukes mind he got furious. He wanted to go between them, he wanted to be in Itachis position right now. If he hadn't had any self control he would have screamed and jumped out of the window and run towards them just to rip them apart. If he had a Inner self it would have gone crazy.

Then they parted, and even if he was far away from the scene he could see her shacking. As Itachi walked of to god know where, Sakura regained enough strength to walk against the castle. Sasuke stood up rapidly and rushed out of his room. He ran and ran not noticing Naruto calling out to him.

When he was in the corridor Sakura´s room was occupied he stopped and knocked at her door, ah well, knocking and knocking… He more like banged…

It opened and a tired and weak looking Sakura watched him with careful eyes. "Sasuke-s-sama… what do you want?" she asked. He looked at her and then replied; "why did Itachi kiss you?" Her eyes widened. "H-how can y-you know?" she shuttered and stepped back. "I-I saw you outside the stable…" he grumbled, refusing to look at her. "I-I… I'm s-sorry… I couldn't d-do anyt-thing…" her already red eyes started to swell with tears. She made an effort to close the door but Sasuke grabbed it.

"I am sorry… It wasn't your fault… he is a womaniser…" Sasuke said and then he let go of the door. "I-I… I didn't know what t-to do… I tried to push h-him away…" she shuttered and moved back from the one thing that held her and him apart. "It w-won't happen a-again…" He nodded and started too walk away. Sakura looked at his back as his steps took him further and further away. Then he stopped and walked right back.

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered and grabbed said girls chin. She became afraid. What he going to kiss her? "S-Sasuke-sama?" she stuttered and her eyes darted between his. "What?" he saw the nervous look upon her face. "W-what are y-you doing?" her knees began too shake and her hands trembled. "Comforting you…" he whispered and leaned closer. Why did he think _this_ was the way too comfort her?

"S-Sasuke-sama… Stop it" Sakura tried too get out of his grip. "Why?" the black haired boy asked and made his back more straight. "B-because… I-I'm e-en-engaged…" her eyes shut tight, because she said _it_. "W-what?" now it was Sasuke's turn to stutter. She backed away and quickly shut the door. After taking a few calming breaths she put her ear against the door and heard the prince's steps carry him away. 'I… Am… Such… An… IDIOT!!'

'**I can't protest against that…'** Inner Sakura stated and nodded in agreement.

'Aren't you supposed too help me get happier?'

'**Um… Not what I have heard of!' **Outer Sakura giggled and stumbled to the bed.

After taking of her clothes she fell asleep…

--Dream--

**(Sakura's POV)**

'Where am I?' I thought. This room was dark and something wet was on the floor, and it was **not **water. It was too warm and thick. I could see a light in the distance. I want too go to it… I have to get to it! My legs starts to move. I run as fast as I can. The light comes closer and closer. But something isn't right…

Someone is chasing me. Someone with pink hair and green eyes. Someone who look exactly like me, but younger. This someone tries to catch me. She try to stop me from going to the light. And I stopped to hear what she had to say. "It is not safe there. You do not know what will happen. But you know what happened in the past. It is safe in your past. You know Finero would always keep you safe… But will he?" she said and pointed at the light. I follow her finger and sees Itachi.

He, Itachi, was looking at me with disgust and hateful eyes. "You are just a way for me to gain more power when I am king. Nothing more. And you never will. As fast as we are married and I am king I will kill you…" he said and turned away, walking away from me.

"No…" my voice was so weak I had hard to believe it was my own. "NO!!" this time I screamed as high as I could. "PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME!! I LOVE YOU!!" why did I just scream that? I can't love him, right?

Itachi turned around. His face was smiling. "I-

--End dream--

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!!

Sakura woke with a start and accidentally fell out of bed. Cursing, she got up and dragged the door open. Tsunade almost hit her future queen on the head but luckily stopped her fist just in time. "Tsunade-sensei… What is it?" Sakura asked and glared, she had wanted to know what Itachi said in her dream. "We are going to eat in the kitchen, come on now!" Tsunade cheered and was about to drag Sakura along, when she realised the girl didn't have clothes. "Get dressed and come to the kitchen. Ten minutes!" with that the blonde stomped of.

With a sigh Sakura obeyed. It only took 5 minutes to put on the same clothes as she had had before, but now she braided her hair and threw it over her left shoulder and pulled out some lose bangs hanging in her face.. 'There… Pretty good' she thought satisfied.

She made it to the kitchen with 4 whole minutes too spare! With a light heart she entered the kitchen and froze in absolute shock. A four metres high chocolate cake was standing in the middle of the table with a chef with two buns on her head hanging over it from a crystal chandelier. She was holding a sort of bag that looked like it was filled with something. This something was coming out of the tip and was probably glaze.

"T-Ten-Ten-san? What are you doing?" Sakura asked, still shocked. Said chef looked at the girl that had addressed her, "I'm doing Sasuke-sama's birthday cake! He is going to be 16 tomorrow! The cake needs to be this big because the guests is going to be a few hundreds! Last year I did a pair of two metres cakes, they barely was enough! Later I'm doing a smaller cake that will be served to the servants!" "Huh? Did I ask that much?" now Sakura was confused…

"Uh… No! But the dinner is next door! UWAH!!" Ten-Ten almost lost her grip around the chandelier with her legs, while she pointed the door. "Um… Ok… See you later" Sakura hurried out of the room and got to the one the bun girl had directed her to. She slowly opened the door and walked in and saw many familiar faces, and some unfamiliar. "SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto came bouncing up to her and embraced her tightly. Said girl froze and eyes widened. "N-Naruto-kun…" she stuttered out. "Oh, sorry… You're afraid of me, aren't you?" he looked down and gave a sad pout. "No! Of course I'm not scared of you… Just a little surprised" she assured him.

Naruto grinned and turned around, "everyone, this is Sakura-chan! She might be a little scared of you guys so be careful with her! Or else I'll kick your buts! Believe it!" He pumped a fist in the air. A loud laugh came from someone in the big dining hall. "Brat, you better be careful or you might get hurt, you know!" a raspy and quite mean voice sounded. "Shut the fuck up, fish stick!" that voice was one Sakura recognised, it was the Deidara person that had got angry with Ten-Ten.

Sakura felt as if she was in a awkward situation and searched for Ino and Hinata. In the process she caught sight of a man with black, long hair and yellow eyes, he looked like a snake… Suddenly she remembered where she had seen him. He was the one that had led the attack against her when Finero got killed…

At the realisation her breath caught in her throat and she looked like a statue. Her orbs once again widened, but was twice the size of before. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto's concern reached her ear. This made her able to move. One step back, another back, another, hit in the door. Her hand got a grip around the doorknob and turned it. As fast as the door got opened she dashed out running as fast as her dress allowed her too.

'Why is he here? Why? Why? Why?!' her head rushed with stressed thoughts. Not stopping when she heard different voices call out for her, she just ran and ran. Her instincts told her that if she stopped, she would get caught by that man. Her legs started to ache and she realised she was by the stable soon. 'Maybe I can visit Black Cloud now… Maybe he can comfort me?' she thought and headed for the stable.

Once inside and standing by Black Cloud's 'room' she slowly approached it. "Cloud? Are you there?" Sakura asked in a careful and gentle voice. A small snort came from the dark. "Can you come here? I wanted someone too talk with…" she laid her hand on the door and patiently waited for the horse too come. Soon, small rustles was heard and the magnificent stallion appeared. His head was held high and the legs where tense, ready to attack. "I'm not going to hurt you. After all, you may be just what I need…" a small smile, that was all she was able too give at the moment.

Black Cloud lowered his head and his soft muzzle touched Sakura's hand. "You're just like me… Scared to trust and to get hurt. Scared of moving on… Maybe that's what my dreams have been trying too tell me. I have to let go of the past if I'm going to be happy. After all, that's what he wanted. Just before _that man_ killed him…" she sighed and started too tell the horse about her problems. It felt good just to say all this and trusting the person, or horse, you told too keep quiet about this.

Her heart was so much lighter when she was done talking to the horse. And he had stood there, listening to her. Never even taken of his gaze from her, not even when another horse in the stable neighed.

"That… felt good. Thank you Cloud" Sakura smiled and the horse snorted again and turned around to go to sleep. The girl walked out of the stable again. The snow had stopped falling but was at least 10 centimetres high as it was. With her guard up this time she made her way back to her room.

'Shit… What a day…' Sakura barely had time to end the thought before a cold and raspy voice came from behind, "so we are here in disguise, are we, princess?" She knew who that person where to well. Her heart slammed at her ribs, as if it was trying to get out and run. She turned around and then went still. Yes, it was him. The one that tried to kill her and was behind the orders that got Finero killed. Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smirked and walked against her. "S-STAY AWAY!!" Sakura desperately screamed and was ready to make a run when a cold hand grasped her wrist. "Oh, but we have to catch up with each other, princess… How long have it been? 4 years if I am correct. And you have grown into a fine woman indeed…" his disgusting tongue licked her neck and his hand found it way against her breast.

"STOP IT!! LET ME GO!! HELP!! PLEA…" her words got cut of by a hand over her mouth. "Wouldn't it be a shame to get you killed just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut?" the snake like man smirked and once again licked her neck. Tears fell from green orbs as the owner struggled against the grip. Her arm went up in the air and made contact with Orochimaru's chest. He had to bend over in pain letting Sakura escape.

She had never ran this fast ever. Everything was almost a blur to her. "Sakura-chan?" it was Hinata that called out to the princess. She came to a slide stop and met her friends gaze. Every single person she had met so far was there, Itachi, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, Zangi, Tsunade, Ten-Ten, Lee and Gai. "HINATA!!" Sakura sounded desperate and scared. Everyone got to their feats as they saw her face. "S-Sakura-chan? What happened?" Naruto asked this time. "_He's _here!" she hissed and tried to catch her breath. "Who, Sakura?" Ino came up to her and held the pink haired girl still. "_Orochimaru is here_"all from the Cherry country's eyes went as wide as they could.

Right then a man came running, it was the snake bastard. "Sakura, come on!" Ino shouted and grabbed said persons hand and dragged her down the corridor. "HINATA! KEEP HIM BUSY!!" the blond yelled over her shoulder as she held her friends hand, trying to get her to safety. The blue haired girl nodded, completely ignoring the strange looks from all the others. "HEY YOU BASTARD!! STOP RIGHT THERE OR I'LL MAKE YOU!!" she screamed and pointed at Orochimaru. He complied and smirked. "You are no match for me, little girl" he said and began to move forward again. "SHUT IT!!" she snapped back.

Hinata ran at him and was about to make a kick to his side when she quickly kneeled and threw the kick at the man's feats instead. He hit the floor with a loud thud. "Not a match, huh?" the woman snickered. "Why the hell did you do that for?" Tsunade asked in complete shock. Hinata turned around and her face was dead serious, "this is the man that killed Finero-kun and tried to assassinate Sakura-chan". Everyone gaped, reduse Itachi...

The king found his ability to speak first, "if he is trying to assassinate one of our servants he will get killed". His tone was ice cold and on the edge to anger. 'This must mean he knows about Sakura being a princess! He have to be locked up!' he thought furiously. "GUARDS!" at least ten men came running from each direction of the long corridor in the directions of the collection of important persons. "You called, my king?" one of the more fancier guards asked and bowed.

"Yes, I want you too lock up this man for betraying the royal family. And I want three guards to watch him every second" Zangi explained and backed so the soldiers could grab the man that had lost his concinuousness. "Yes, my lord" the soldiers bowed again and picked the unconscious man, or so they thought…

--

Sakura was sitting in her room with Ino and Hinata by her side. It had been one hour since Orochimaru had tried to… Well, let's just say tried to do _not proper things_. Her mind had been in daze since then. Running around in a maze, trying to get out, that was her life now. Or so it felt. "Sakura-chan? Are you tired? Do you want to share room with one of us?" the Hyuuga heiress asked and gently put a hand on her friends shoulder. "N-no… I want to be alone" the two countesses to be exchanged looks then nodded.

Ino stood up. "Just come rushing into our room if you need something. Or just scream" she assured. "Will do" Sakura waved at her friends as they closed the door. **'How in the living hell are we going too be able to sleep without anyone with us?!' **Inner Sakura made her first appearance with a dummy of Orochimaru which had a rope around its neck.

'That's the point and what is that?'

'**A dummy that I make voodoo on! Maybe he will fell the pain!! MOAHAHAHAHAHA!!'**

'Inner…' Sakura sweatdropped.

'**Oh! No needs to say thank you! I'll be happy to do it anyway, SHANNARO!!'**

Outer giggled and laid down on her bed. Before she knew it her mind drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep…

--Dream--

(Sakura's POV)

I stand in a clearing. It seams familiar too me. The grass, the river, the cave… 'Wait! A cave? Is… Is this where Finero got killed?!' My knees start to shake and my eyes got watery. Suddenly, a rustle came from behind me. I turn around to face Orachimaru, with Itachi kneeling at his feats. Blood dropped from his mouth and he had ropes around his wrists.

"So, little princess. What will you do?" the standing man asked and yanked Itachi's head so he was facing me. "Will you choose your future or your past?" just then another Orochimaru appeared and by his feats Finero was laying. "W-what do you mean?" I asked and tried to keep my heart from racing. "Will you save the one from your past? Or the one from the future? Hm… I wonder what our little princess will do" as he stopped speaking both of the copies took out a sword and held it over the men at their mercy. I swallowed hard. What will I do? Finero is dead, but I love him. Itachi is alive, and I don't know if I love him or not.

But… Itachi is alive and Finero is already lost. I don't want to loose someone again! "ITACHI!!" I screamed as loud as I could. Why do I choose him? He might not even love me. But he is at least worth a chance, huh? My eyes travel from my future husband to my lost love. And what he was doing was something that I would have never expected.

He smiled.

He smiled because he knew I was going to be happy. He smiled for _me_. He smiled because I had let go of the past.

"Well… Then I will take the happiness from you. Did you expect me to let him live if you told me? You truly are foolish, little princess" Orochimaru laughed evilly and then brought the sword he was holding to Itachi's neck. Then, he cut…

--Dream end--

"AAH!!" Sakura screamed in sleep. Her eyelids didn't want to open so she laid in her bed panting and sweating. "DON'T LEAVE ME!!" her mouth formed the words, even though she wasn't knowing it. Fresh tears was falling down on her pillow and her hands grasped for something that wasn't there. "I DON'T WANT TO LOOSE YOU!!" when she had finished the sentence her eyes opened wide. She sat up and looked at her shaking hands. 'W-why did I dream that?' she asked herself.

Sakura put her small feats on the cold floor. She shivered and got goose bumps on her arms. Her hands travelled up to her upper arms and began to rub them. "Why is it so cold?" she asked right out to no one. "I don't know little princess… Maybe we could make it a bit warmer?" when the words got clear to her, her heart and breath stopped. Her pink head turned slowly and looked in yellow eyes. "H-how…?" her voice was dry from all the screaming and her bottom lip was shaking. "Do you really think that me, an officer from Cherry, would get caught by mere guards from Fire, little princess? No, and that friend of yours was only a way to pretend I was unconscious. Now what do you say about my offer, little princess?" Orochimaru licked his lips and examined the frighten girl.

"N-no!" Sakura said as loud as she could. She stood up and ran to the door. It quickly opened. **'And he's an officer from Cherry? Hmpf, either he's not very smart or think to high about himself'** Inner Sakura said calmly.

'How can you be so calm?! HE'S CHASING US!!'

'**RUN THEN YOU BAKA!!'**

Sakura didn't give any second thought about the command and increased her speed even more. Now she could run as fast as she wished, her night gown was short and flexible (she had changed while talking with Inner before falling asleep). Just when she thought she was safe a hand took hold of her wrist and spun her around. "Don't try to flee, little princess… It's pointless" he licked her cheek and one of his hands found its way under the night gown's skirt. "STOP IT!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs. "Its pointless, little princess. No one can hear you here… In the middle of the night and in a part of the castle no one sleeps in."

Tears fell down from Sakura's green orbs as she tried to push the disgusting man away. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!" her word echoed in the empty hall. 'Why is he doing this to me?!' she thought sadly and tried to get out from in between the wall and man. "No, no little princess… Be a good girl and be still now…" "And what if she doesn't want to?"

Orochimaru turned slightly and Sakura peered over his shoulder. In the door (that had brutally been slammed open) Itachi stood. By his slightly heavier breathing she could tell he had been running. "I-Itachi…" she whispered and her arms found the strength to push away the snake like man and ran against her, probably, new love. "ITACHI!!"

Sakura embraced Itachi and sobbed against his chest. Her small shaking body pressed against his in a try to find comfort. She was pretty surprised when he slid an arm around her and put a hand on her head and petted it. "Sh… I'm here now. No one will hurt you" he whispered and nuzzled his nose in her hair. 'How cute… Are they trying to imitate a couple in love?' Orochimaru, who was watching the whole scene, thought sceptically. "Now, Now little princess… Why don't you come with me calmly and I will leave your prince alone, hm?"

Itachi slowly eased out of Sakura's hold and stepped in front of her. "If you are going to take her you have to get through me first" he said with a very calm and dead serious voice. "Well, well, I can do the same to you as I did to that other boy 4 years ago" Orochimaru said confidently. Sakura who stood behind Itachi was biting the inside of her bottom lip. 'I… I can't let another person I love die because of me!' her small hand gripped the ebony haired man's shoulder as a sign to look at her. He got the message and turned his face to his eyes were visible for her. "I-itachi… Don't" she whispered and took a step forward.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked and turned to her more. "I… I don't want you, or anyone, to sacrifice yourself for me" Sakura answered with a weak tone. "And why do you think I will get 'sacrificed'?" he took her hand of his shoulder and gently held it, "I'm not weak." She looked at him with a sad look. "I don't think you are weak but… He isn't either" her hand began to shake and withdrew it from his. "Well, I hate to interrupt your moment but I want to get out of here soon. With little princess" Orochimaru drew a sword from a slide on his side.

To Sakura's big surprise Itachi also drew one, that she hadn't noticed. Orochimaru came running with his blade lifted in offensive position. "Sakura, close your eyes" Itachi demanded and held his own piece of iron in front of him. Addressed girl obeyed and heard metal meet metal over and over again. Faint pants also sounded and ripping of clothes. Just when she had thought of opening her eyes something hot came on her arm. Her eyelids snapped open and her revealed eyes saw something crimson coloured. Blood, her brain concluded.

Then Sakura looked up. Itachi had slit Orochimaru's throat. "I-Itachi…" new salty, clear water ran down her cheeks. Not that she was sad the snake bastard was dead but she was scared. Scared because of her memories of this kind of scene. "I thought I told you to keep your eyes closed" he said in an emotionless manner. "I-I'm s-sorry" she sobbed and turned around. Suddenly she was facing Itachi again. "Are you alright?" he asked and watched her body.

Sakura blushed at the realisation of having almost nothing on her. "Y-yeah…" then there was a few moments of silence. "Um… How did you hear me? I thought no one lived in this part of the castle…" she said awkwardly. "I don't sleep very much. And I like to walk here because no one will interrupt" Itachi stated. "Um… Sorry…" she let her gaze fall to the floor. "What for?" he asked and stepped past her against the door. "I interrupted" she said with a small smile. And even if she couldn't see it, he smiled too…

**-- **

**HI!! Finally done!! Sorry it took so long, I felt this story was boring for a while. But now I'm back on track!! I wrote 4 pages in one day!! Amazing by me XD and just so you know, I have another story now!! It's called Untold secrets and is also an ItaSaku anyways!**

**Me! And thank you all reviewers! **


	7. Birthday party!

**(Well, this sure took alot of time, but I got threaten by my friend to upload this. She said she would take my dog if I didn't update D:)**

**Me: Hi! A new chapter and a new sixteen year old!**

**Sasuke: Don't be so damn proud, idiot.**

**Me: WTF!! I meant you, dumbassed chicken-ass hair! (My birthday is in August, the 7****th**** damn it!! And I'm not even going to be 16!!)**

**Sasuke: Hey!**

**Itachi: That was a very fitting name for you, little brother…**

**Me: (In the background) Wait! How did Sasuke get into Akatsuki HQ?**

**Sasuke: (Didn't notice Me) Weasel boy!**

**Itachi: Easily manipulated fool.**

**Me: (Itachi and Sasuke is still bickering in the background) I'm almost glad I don't own them… Or else I would have to put up with their fights all the time! Now I better start the story…**

**Chapter 6- Birthday party!**

Itachi approached the door he was looking for. He had led Sakura back to hers and made sure she fell asleep before he went to get Deidara. The prince knocked at the door. After a few minutes a blonde opened. "What, yeah?!" he asked and glared. "I need you to clean up in the left music wing. A corpse lie there" the black haired man said with a straight face. "What the fuck? What did you do this time, yeah?" the sleepy butler yawned. "I killed the man that chased Sakura, the new maid."

Deidara quickly took on a shirt and walked out of his room. "So you've made her to your new little, yeah, sex toy…" he stated and sighed. "No, I have not. And watch your tongue, Deidara. I might rip it out" Itachi said with an ice cold voice. "Yeah, yeah" the blue eyed man said nervously. "But you didn't really kill that man, did you, yeah?"

"I did, now go and clean up" Itachi turned and left. He was getting tired, and he had to be ready for the traditional chase-after-a-husband-for-my-daughter the next day on Sasuke's birthday party… But now he had an excuse to say no, he was getting married in 3 weeks(He hadn't thought about it before his father mentioned it half a year ago). Sure he could have mistresses but an annoying daughter to a dumb lord? No.

After walking through the castle Itachi finally came to his own door. It seemed to welcome him back as he opened it.

Itachi's room was pretty dark. The walls where a very dark grey and his bed always had either red or black covers. The carpet on the floor was red and pretty soft. The two windows next to the door to his balcony had red curtains. On the left wall a bathroom was placed. From across the bed there was a fireplace with dragon figures around the edges. Currently it was cold in the room so the prince decided to light a fire. He walked to the stand with wood, took some and threw it into the hearth.

The matches laid on the edge of the fireplace. Itachi took them and lit one. Then he threw it on the fire and waited. The dry wood soon began to burn. Satisfied, the man walked to his bed and took is clothing. He carelessly threw it on the floor, a maid would take care of it. Speaking of a maid…

Itachi really hadn't forgotten how warm Sakura was. She had been shaking and breathing heavily when he had come to the scene. He had been very angry when he saw the snake-like man touching the new maid, if she now was a maid. He had given some thoughts to why Orochimaru had called her 'little princess', and why he had tried to kill her.

She was from a ordinary household it seemed, but she was strange. Her dialect told that she was from a noble family, her stand was elegant and her manners where as correct as they can be. So why would anyone try to kill her?

One reason: Revenge. Not likely, she seemed to know why, but his tactics was not discrete, like when someone take a revenge. He almost acted like he wanted everyone to find out why. And he didn't act with rage or even anger, but with amusement and determination.

Another reason: She is an important person. He might've wanted to take Cherry country as his own? And did it by killing all the heirs? If that is the case, he would've started with the most powerful one…

--

Sakura woke up early with a big headache. "Ow… That hurt…" she mumbled and looked around her. The sun was rising and the room was cold. She stared at the chair Orochimaru had been sitting on the night before. It would come out later.

Since it was morning and cold, Sakura decided to get up and help TenTen in the kitchen. She put on her maid costume that Hinata had so kindly washed. "I'll let my hair be as it is. It's to troublesome to put it up" she said and walked out of the room. She didn't bother too wake up the others, they surely wanted to sleep. Her steps soon got her to the kitchenette.

As expected TenTen was in the room, but she was sleeping. Sakura smirked evilly. She sneaked up behind the unknowing chef and leaned in; "TenTen, Deidara is eating from the birthday cake…" She took a step back as the victim for the cruel wakening jumped up. "DEIDARA!!" she screamed and looked furiously around the room when she saw the maid holding her ears. "Ow… that hurt too" she complained. "Sakura! Where is he?!"

Sakura snickered. "He's probably in his room, hiding from you, wondering what he has done this time." "But you said he ate from the cake!" TenTen was confused. "It was to wake you up" the pinkette snickered. "Sakura-chan… You're strange. Much more cheerful than before" the chef scratched her chin. "I guess so…"

The conversation got cut short when the door got blasted open. "TenTen! Sakura is g… SAKURA!!" Ino shrieked when she saw her friend. "Why didn't you wake us up?!" she yelled and shook her friend. "I thought you wanted to sleep and stop shaking me!" Sakura snapped. The blonde immediately stopped. "TenTen, do you want any help with the breakfast?" she asked and stared at the big cake. "What's that? Are we going to eat it for breakfast?" TenTen giggled. "That's Sasuke-sama's birthday cake."

"Oh…" Ino stared. "Ehem… Do you know if any butler is awake yet, TenTen-san?" Sakura looked down. "Why do you ask? You want a morning round?" TenTen snickered at the pale face of her friend. "WHAT?! TENTEN!! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN A MONTH!! WHY WOULD I WANT TO CHEAT ON MY FUTURE HUSBAND?! And, ew!" the outraged princess growled. "Huh? You're getting married?" the chef raised an eyebrow. "Um… well… Yeah… It was arranged when I was a baby."

TenTen nodded, it was something that could occur often after all. "I guess Sasori and Kisame is sitting in the dining room. You know where it is" she waved her hand. "Ok…" Sakura said and walked out the door. "S-Sakura-chan, d-did something h-happen last night?" Hinata stuttered for the first time that morning. "No… I just got chased by Orochimaru, almost raped but Itachi saved me and killed the bastard" the pink haired girl's expression changed when she mentioned Itachi's name.

They walked into the dinning room before any other question could be mentioned. At one of the tables a redheaded man with chocolate brown eyes and the man who looked like a fish was eating. The later grinned. "So, our little maids has finally come out of their shell" his teethes was pointy as he looked them all over, "and pretty hot are they too." The redhead just starred indifferently. "I'm Sasori, nice too meet you. I suppose your name is Sakura, am I right?" he made a gesture to the said girl.

Sakura made a small bow. "Yes, I'm Sakura, we've met before. This is Ino and Hinata" she smiled. "H-hi…" Hinata blushed when Sasori fixed his gaze on her. "Hi! Who are you, fish grin?" Ino pointed at the blue man. "I'm Kisame, bimbo" Kisame spat back. The blonde gasped. "WHAT THE…" she stopped yelling when she saw Deidara enter the room, he was covered in blood, "…hell?"

Deidara looked at Sakura. "You alright, yeah? Itachi told me about the bastard last night, yeah" he asked, a big portion of worry in his azure blue eye. "Yes, did he force you to clean up?" Sakura felt a shiver run up and down her spine when she saw the blood. "Yeah, yeah! Fuck you Itachi, yeah!" he shouted and seated himself next to Kisame. "And don't worry, I burnt his body, yeah. And cleaned up the blood, yeah" he began to put food on his plate. "T-thank you…" she bowed with her head.

"So are you going to eat, or what?" Kisame asked in an annoyed voice. "Don't force them if they don't want to, Kisame" Sasori stated ice coldly. Hinata silently took a seat next to Sasori and Ino sat down at the left of Deidara. Sakura also sat down next to the Hyuuga. The three girls put some food on the plates in front of them.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before the door opened. "I'm telling you! I heard some one who sounded like Sakura-chan scream last night!" Naruto was arguing with Sasuke, again. "It was just your imagination, dobe" the prince snarled. "But it's true, Sasuke-sama" Sakura cut in. Judging by the look on their faces none of them had acknowledged the others in the room. "_What?_" he hissed dangerously. "Uh… I was chased by Orochimaru last night… I might have ran past Naruto-kun's room…" she fidgeted with her fingers.

"_You where chased?_" Sasuke hissed again. "Y-yeah… But don't worry, Itachi helped me…" Sakura almost jumped when she saw the angry expression on the prince's face. 'He did WHAT?! And why did she call him just Itachi??' he thought while fuming and glaring at space. His eyes narrowed slightly. "S-Sasuke-sama? Are you alright?" she was on her way up when Itachi came in.

Sakura gasped. Itachi walked up to her and sat on the chair next to her. He put some food on his plate and began to eat. "I heard you where a little hero last night, Itachi" Kisame smirked widely. "Hn" the crown prince muttered. Everyone got back to their own food as an awkward silence laid over them.

'I want to thank him but I can't do it with all these people!'

'**Why not? Are you planing something… Intimated?'** I.S. asked with a perverted grin.

'NO WAY!! Stop being so perverted!'

**'Admit that you where thinking it!'**

'Did not!'

'**Yes, you did!'**

'NO!!'

Most of the people in the room looked questionably at Sakura when she didn't eat her food and her face got a strange frown. "Hey, Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Naruto asked, even he had noticed! "Huh? Oh, just great!" she said with a smile. Itachi got up and silently walked out the room. 'What's with him?' she thought a bit sadly. He had given out a feeling of coldness this morning.

Sasuke also stood up hurriedly. Sakura looked after him, before something came up in her mind. "Hey, Naruto-kun, why do you eat with the servants?" she tilted her head. "If we don't we have to sit with a bunch of old men. By the way, Sasori, have you told them you aren't a butler?" Naruto swallowed his ramen. "No" Sasori mumbled. "You're not?" Ino asked. "No. Neither are Kisame nor Deidara" the redhead opened his eyes.

"W-what do you m-mean?" Hinata blushed again when Sasori set his gaze on her. "Deidara lost a bet with Itachi. The blonde idiot said that if he lost he, me and Kisame would be butlers for a month" he cast a glare at Deidara. "Why are you glaring at me?" he pouted innocently. "You know why."

"But i-if you a-aren't butlers, w-what are y-you then? Oh m-my, t-that sounded r-rude…" Hinata added the last part for herself. "Don't worry about it! I'm Naruto's cousin, or stepbrother if you want. Sasori are second cousin to Itachi and Sasuke and is duke over the highlands near the border to Cherry. Kisame is an officer" Deidara beamed with a bright smile. "Huh? You're Naruto's cousin AND stepbrother? I don't get it" Ino scratched her chin.

Naruto cleared his throat. "We are blood related as cousins but my father adopted Deidara when his parents died" he made an imaginary family tree with his chopsticks in the air. "Oh… So how are you related to Itachi and Sasuke, Sasori? I mean, on which side?" Ino asked, very interested. "My grandfather and their grandfather on our mothers sides where brothers. Our mothers are cousins which make us second cousins" Sasori closed his eyes once more.

Deidara sighed, but then lit up again. "What do you have for the brat?" he asked the girls. "Huh? The brat?" Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke" he cleared. "Oh! I haven't got anything… Didn't have the time too" she looked down in thought. "Neither have I" Ino scratched her chin again. "M-me neither…" Hinata turned her gaze downwards.

Kisame grinned smugly. "Maybe you can give him a kiss as present" he grinned wider when he got glares from everyone, excluding Hinata which only blushed more. "Hell no!" Sakura said, she was NOT going to kiss her future brother-in-law! "Oh, touchy" the fish man mocked. "Maybe, guppy" she stood up and planted her hand roughly on the table. "What did you say, bubble gum?" he did the same act as the girl.

"Fried fish-stick."

"Pinky."

"Sushi!"

"Little princess!"

Sakura gulped and stiffened. She leaned back, took the plate she had been eating from and quickly walked out the door. "What's it with her?" Kisame sat back down again. "T-that i-is what O-O-Orochimaru u-used too c-call her…" Hinata shuddered a bit. "Oh…" Naruto and Deidara oh-ed at the same time.

--

Sasuke had gone after his brother and was just catching up with him. "Itachi!" he called out sternly. "What?" Itachi turned and glared. "Why do you try so hard to get Sakura?" the younger asked. "I'm not trying anything particular."

"Don't lie. She said you helped her last night" Sasuke fumed with anger. "What should I have done? Walk away when she was about to be raped and killed? I don't know about you Sasuke, but that is something in my book that one shouldn't do" Itachi never talked this much, unless he was completely serious. He turned away and began to walk down the corridor again. "She's engaged, you know" Sasuke saw his brother stop in his track.

Itachi looked at his brother over his shoulder. "Happy birthday, ototo."

--

Hinata was frowning, Sakura was shaking with anger and Ino was looking scarily calm. A white haired man was in front of them. He was currently being locked up against a wall by the girls. "Please tell me… Why shouldn't we hurt you?" the pinkette asked with an twitching eye. "Looking under someone's skirt isn't a crime!" the man called out. "Wrong answer" the blonde punched him in the face. The Hyuuga hit his stomach, leaving the princess with the jewel.

Sakura drew back her leg and roughly showed it up between the mans legs. He didn't have time too scream as he feel down on the ground, unconscious. "Aw… I wanted too hit him again!" Ino whined. "Then why don't you?" Sakura asked. "I don't kick on a lying man. Sakura, you're a heartless b…" the blonde stopped herself just in time. "Just because I don't want a man at his fifties peeping under my skirt!"

Hinata turned on her heel. She was always extremely protective of her body (the virginity of her body that is). Sakura quickly walked after, but not before kicking the man once more. She is a cruel girl…

They quickly found Sasori. "H-hey, Sasori-k-kun…" Hinata said when she stood behind him. "Oh, Hello Hinata. And Sakura, Ino" he said with a nod, "Was it something special you wanted?" "Yeah, what are we supposed to do?" Ino asked restlessly. "Well, you could help me hang up these decorations" he pointed at a box with glitter and other stuff. "Ok!" Sakura cheered. She took a couple of red ribbons, climbed up a ladder that was placed by the wall and tried to set them.

Suddenly someone yelled from the ground; "Looking good, pinky!" Sakura almost fell down from the ladder, but she succeed hanging on. She looked down and saw Kisame standing there, peeping under her skirt. Ino and Hinata was currently taking cover behind Sasori. The princess slid down the ladder and stomped up to the fish man. "I'm going to kick your ass, Guppy!!" she yelled and kicked him on the leg. He let out a small cry of pain.

"He is a very foolish man…" Hinata mumbled to herself. "What?" Sasori glanced at her, not really taking his attention from the battle before him. "When she is angry she can brake a stone wall with a single flicker with her finger" Ino explained for the stunned Hyuuga. "I didn't know women from Cherry had talent in combat" he said.

"From the beginning Cherry was a woman controlled land. Many learnt combat styles and ancient magic" Ino said and yelped when Sakura landed a hit on Kisames abdomen. He coughed up some blood and smirked. "I didn't know a little girl from Cherry could do that" he said and coughed again. "Better get that checked up with Tsunade, Guppy" Sakura glared and turned around to climb the ladder again. "And the next one to peep under my skirt will get sent there, first ticket, one way" she gave a too warm smile.

Suddenly Sasuke came storming by, and he didn't look pleased. "Ah! Happy Birthday, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura called from the top of the ladder. The prince got a bit startled and turned his gaze up to her and immediately blushed. "Hey! Stop peeping under my skirt!!" she pushed her fist in the air. "S-sorry…" he mumbled and looked away.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke-sama" Sakura said with a smile as she stepped down on the ground. She walked up to Sasuke and gave him a peek on the cheek. He blushed 7 shades of red. "What was that for?" he asked as his hand came up and held his cheek. "Your birthday present! Now I have to get back to work, see you another time Sasuke-sama" she bowed and climbed the ladder again, unaware of jealous eyes watching her.

--

After two hours of decorating and cleaning the maids was trying their outfits. "HELL NO!! I'M NEVER WEARING THAT!!" Sakura screamed with every ounce of rage she had in her body. "It's not that bad!" Ino said as she lifted her dress. "I'M NOT WEARING IT!! I'M GETTING MARRIED IN THREE WEEKS!!" the princess stood her ground. "S-Sakura-chan… Just t-try it on. I-If you don't l-like it you c-can always t-take your n-normal uniform…" Hinata said hesitantly

"But I can't wear it! Naruto said we had to wear these!" Sakura sulked. "Try it o-on and see i-if it is t-that bad, Sakura-c-chan" Hinata smiled. The Haruno let out a displeased sound but did it none the less. She stepped into the dress and pulled up the sipper in the front. Then she took her stocking and pulled them on, followed by the high boots.

The skirt was only reaching mid thigh, or barely that. If she bent over too much her panties would show. The vest pushed up her breasts and they would've fallen out if it hadn't been for the shirt that had a low neckline. The white silk material was princess arms. The stockings had cherry blossoms in them, signalling they where from Cherry. The boots went to her knees and was laced at the front. The heel was about 5 centimetres.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "This screams out 'Fuck me, it's a part of service'!" she said. "It's not that bad" Ino smirked and twirled. "You're supposed to be a duchess soon…" the princess growled. "And what the hell do you think MY future family will think of me?! Not to forget my fiancé?!" she wanted to scream. "It's not your fault they pick these outfits!" the blonde said. "But-But…"

They didn't have time to argue anymore because Naruto barged through the door. "Come on, it's almost t…" he stopped mid-sentence at the sight of the girls. "W-Wow…" he stammered with a blush and small nosebleed coming up. "Like what you see?" Ino asked with a small wink. "Eh? Wait! That's not …" he got quiet.

With a giggle the girls walked out. "Thanks for getting us, Naruto-kun!" Sakura said as they made their way to the kitchen. All the way Sakura was cursing and swearing at everything.

Once in the kitchen the maids got stares from every single butler in there, or more precisely: all 104 of them (Yes, the kitchen is gigantic), some even got nosebleed. The chefs was busy finishing the food (There is about 15 chefs except TenTen). "Ehhem!" Deidara cleared his throat so everyone would look at him. "Well, the guests will be here soon so we have to be ready to serve. I want the maids," all eyes turned to the girls again, "in the ballroom, serving drinks and other things."

All the butlers got their orders and everyone headed to their different jobs. The Cherry girls got one pair of white gloves each and a brick with either drinks or snack-foods. Sakura was unfortunate and got the drinks, she had to walk carefully to not spill. "Go to the ballroom now!" TenTen said and shooed them out. With long and careful steps the girls soon came to their destination.

(I don't have energy to explain how it looks… Sorry).

A few guests had already arrived, around 20 or so. The girls silently sneaked through the servants door. They walked up to the guests. Several of them took a glass of champagne. A butler named Haru was announcing who arrived in the ballroom. "Akasuna no Sasori, Count of Fire Plateau" the dark haired man called. Sasori appeared on top of the stairs. He, Deidara and Kisame had changed to their real grade for the evening, it wouldn't be good for Fire's reputation if they appeared as butlers.

"Deidara Uzumaki" Haku called out and Deidara walked down the stairs. A whole lot more came after him, including 'Hosigaki Kisame, General of the Fleet'. After ten minutes Naruto came. He had happily bounced up to every single one of the guests and maids and given them either a handshake or hug.

"His royal highness king Uchiha Zangi" the said man appeared in the opening of the big curtains. He was wearing a tux and a red cape over it, a big crown was on his head. "His Royal highness crown-prince Uchiha Itachi" Itachi stepped down the stone stairs. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and a rather large crown on top of his black locks.(**'Damn, he's sexy!'** I.S. said) "And lastly, prince Uchiha Sasuke" Haku bowed once again as the celebrant appeared.

Cheers was heard and the guests applauded. Sasuke walked down to the dancing floor. The orchestra on the scene started to play a beautiful melody. 'This song is from Cherry… Lilium' Sakura smiled slightly. She saw Itachi approach her. Her head bent down in a bow. He just nodded his head in acknowledgement and took a glass of champagne. The princess noted that she didn't have any glasses left, so she just went back to the kitchen.

TenTen was busy placing the last of the ham on a giant silver plate. "TenTen-san, I need more refreshments" said Sakura. "It stands on the counter" the chef said. In a minute the princess was back in the ballroom.

Ino was on her way out to get more snacks. "Sakura, be careful among the men, three has already smacked my butt" she muttered. "I told you we shouldn't have worn these…" the angry princess frowned. With a fake smile she went through the mass of people. She saw Sasuke surrounded by girls, he seemed pretty troubled. "May you have some champagne, ladies, Sasuke-sama?" she asked, holding the drinks so they could take them.

Sasuke looked at her with a glance that said 'Thank you'. The girls took a glass each. "I hope it will taste" Sakura turned and walked away. The prince had got enough time to slip away from the preying eyes of the girls. "The dinner is served" Haku called out.

The guests eagerly went through the gigantic doors that had been opened at each side of the scene. Soon the three girls from Cherry was the only ones left. "Phew… Let's go, we have work in there too…" Ino said tiredly. The two others nodded.

-- 5 hours later

Sakura was on her way back to her room. The guests that was still there sat in separate rooms, waiting for their carriages to arrive. The butlers had said the girls should go to bed. Ino and Hinata had gone off earlier than her. 'What a day…' she thought.

**'Hope there isn't more coming!'**

Sakura was ready to let out a sigh when she suddenly got pulled to the side into a dark corridor. Before she could let out a scream or yelp the person put a hand over her mouth. She struggled against the grip before opening her eyes. And just like that she went still. 'Itachi' she thought, completely stunned.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi's voice was so demanding. "I-I'm on my way to my room…" said Sakura as her mouth got free. "I want to know why you are here, _princess_" he whispered the last part against her ear. She froze, her breath stopped and her heart jumped. "W-What…" she didn't finish. "How did I know you where a princess, non-the-less my _fiancé_?" he asked for her.

Sakura let out a gasp and then made a sound, trying to say something, but then shut her mouth. "First of all, you came here two days after I met you in Cherry" he said and leaned closer. "Second, your hands are to soft…" he was close enough to kiss her. "Third, you let me kiss you, but not Sasuke, even though you are engaged. Fourth, Orochimaru called you 'little princess'…"

And he closed the very small space between them. With a small whimper Sakura tried to get loose. But those plans was quickly discarded.

Itachi gently moved his lips against Sakura's in a delicate manner. His hands held her wrists in a firm grip, although not to hard. His tongue rolled over her lips, massaging them softly. He heard her giving him a small and soft moan when one of his hands gently tugged at the hair in the back of her head. He pressed her harder against the wall to deepen their passionate kiss when she opened her mouth for him.

With a growl of disapproval from Sakura, Itachi leaned back. "Want more, _Sa-ku-ra_?" he taunted. She got a big blush when she nodded. He smirked with satisfaction and leaned down to her neck. His lips ravished her soft and pale skin as if he wanted to devour it all. His hand sneaked under her skirt and stroke her thigh. A shiver ran up her spine at his ghost like touches. "I-Itachi-sama…"

"_Itachi_, Sakura" he whispered against her ear. He sucked on her earlobe, finding she liked it. Her arms wrapped themselves around his neck, one of her hands massaging his scalp. "_Itachi_" she whispered carefully, letting the alone name roll off her tongue. He trailed a wet line of kisses against her aching lips.

With another lip-lock Sakura immediately opened her mouth, giving Itachi, A.K.A. the bastard, a reason to smirk. His tongue explored her mouth eagerly, remembering her unique taste and the softness of her tongue.

When they both were out of breath they parted. Sakura was panting softly, with hers and Itachi's saliva dripping from her lips. "T-Thank you…" she said. "For what?" he asked. "For helping me last night…" she lowered her gaze. "I know a way to properly thank me" he said as he pressed his hips against hers.

Sakura jumped slightly and wanted to let out a yelp. "I-Itachi" she said hesitantly. She felt his hardened member press against her womanhood. "Don't you want this, _Sa-ku-ra_?" Itachi whispered as he kissed the skin by her collarbone. She nodded as her teeth's bit down on her bottom lip. He, as an approving reward, sucked on the spot over her breasts.

"Come to my room in 10 minutes…" he said with a caste kiss, and then he was gone. Sakura put a hand to her chest, trying to calm her racing heart. **'You're so lucky, outer!'** I.S. complained.

'I know…' She knew her Inner would be confused over agreeing with her. But this time she didn't really have an argument to say against it.

Her hand graced over where his lips had lastly been on her, and that made her hiss slightly. She looked down and saw a hickey. 'I'm so going to make him pay for this!' she thought angrily. She got out from the dark corridor and made her way to the stairways that led to Itachi's wing. (A/N: How does she know where it is?)

Her shoes didn't make any sound against the stone floor. Only the sound of her slamming heart was heard, or so she thought, at least.

Sakura stood in front of Itachi's door, her hand lifting up to knock. _Knock, knock._ 'One… Two… Three… Four… Five…' When he hadn't opened the door she took the courage to do it herself. Her eyes searched the room before her. The dark walls, the lit fireplace, the very soft-looking bed and the very sexy man in only baggy pants sitting on it looking her all over…

"You seem eager, it has only been 7 minutes…" Itachi said, amusement coating his voice. "And that comes from you, that keeps count?" Sakura smiled, while he just smirked, "But I can come by later." She turned to walk out but got grabbed from behind, 'How fast can he move?!' she asked herself with widened eyes.

Itachi put his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent. "I think I have time now…" he whispered as his hand once again slid under her skirt. Sakura blushed lightly when his fingers stroke her inner thigh. "…And the whole night forward…" he kissed her shoulder gently.

Sakura blushed harder and got an idea. She leaned down and undid her boots, very slowly. She heard Itachi growl in irritation and approval, he did after all get a nice view of her ass. Just as Sakura stepped down on the floor she got hosted up in his arms, bridal style. She really couldn't do anything but blush.

Itachi put her down on his bed and quickly got on top of her. He almost let a frown pass his face as he stared at her clothes. Surely many men had got a view of her cleavage and ass. But that was going to be the last time, only he could see _his_ Princess like that. "Tell me, Sakura, did anyone touch you during dinner this evening?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "Except that everyone was probably undressing me with their eyes, and you being overly hormone-crazed, a man smacked me on the butt" she said the last part a bit lower.

Long eyelashes lowered dangerously. Sakura could've sworn she saw red in his otherwise so dark orbs. "Then it would be the last time" he growled as his lips crashed down on hers. His hands immediately reached for the zip on her dress. He, in some magical way, tossed it down on the floor without moving much.

His tongue licked Sakura's lips, wanting her to open them for him. And she did. She heard him growl at the top she was wearing, it absolutely didn't need to be there, encoring to him. He fingered the hem of it. Then he slowly lifted it upwards. Only breaking the kiss for a brief moment he discarded the white fabric to the floor.

Itachi settled on his elbows and between her legs, looking very satisfied and a bit annoyed. Then he stared down at _his_ princess. She was panting, her cheeks flustered. And what annoyed him was that she was holding her arms over her chest. He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. He smirked with satisfaction again. Her breasts where round and her nipples where hard with arousal.

He leaned down and kissed her neck while his free hand worked magic on her chest. Sakura arched her back as she let a moan slip from her fine mouth. "I-Itachi" she whimpered when she got painfully aware of the heat in her core. She felt him smirk against her skin. "What is it, _Sa-ku-ra_?" he asked with a whisper. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? It seemed that the only sounds she could do was the moans his hands and lips made her do.

'**Just go down there, damn it!'** I.S. suddenly yelled out. Sakura gasped when his hand painfully slowly searched its way down her abdomen. His fingers stroke her lower lips through the thin material of her underwear. Her back arched more when he greedily sucked on her sensitive breasts. "I-tachi…" she whined at his feather light touches.

"My, my, Sakura… Are you impatient?" Itachi taunted, his hot breath fanning Sakura's skin. Her blush got darker as he stared her right in the eyes with a smug smirk. He quickly pulled down her panties and insert a finger in her. She cried out in pleasure. Sure, it hurt a bit but nothing remarkable against the pleasure she was given.

Itachi began to slowly pump in and out of his princess. Her moans got swallowed by his lips, still not letting her arms go. He added another finger, going harder and faster. Sakura felt something being tied up inside of her, and she wanted it free!

"I-Itachi…" she moaned out as she was nearing her peak. Small drops of water formed in the corner of her eyes from the desperate feeling of wanting release. Itachi kissed and sucked her neck once again. He plunged another finger inside her and saw her throwing her head backwards. "ITACHI!!" she screamed when the knot in her heated core tied up and her orgasm hit her. Her hands finally got free and they wrapped around her fiancés abdomen, her nails digging into his back.

Itachi withdrew his finger from her, taking them up to his mouth and licking them off. "Tasty… " he smirked when her cheeks got redder. "Why am I the only one naked?" Sakura shot back as her hands crept down his spine, sending shivers along it. "Why, we have to do something about it then" he smirked when she took the liberty to pull his pants down.

He kicked them of and let them fall to the floor. Now he was naked to. Not that Sakura could complain, she wanted it to be that way. Her eyes slid down his muscular trunk until she saw his erection. Her orbs immediately flew up to his face. "Don't worry, love. I'll be gentle" he whispered as he positioned himself by her opening. He gave one last glance at her for reassurance.

Sakura nodded with a smile, she trusted him. And just like that, he thrust inside of her. He felt her inner walls tightening around his length. She let out a scream, that hurt damn much. The water that had been in her eyes before streamed down her cheeks. Her legs tensed and held Itachi in place to not hurt her further. "I…Thought you said you would be gentle!" she complained.

"Hn" he kissed her on the lips, trying to ease her pain.

Soon he noticed that her legs relaxed slightly and then buckled. He pulled back and slammed inside her again. Her eyes got wide as she let out a load moan. He continued to push in side of her. "I-Itachi… Faster…" she moaned out. He was more than happy to comply.

Sakura screamed out when he hit a sensitive spot in her core. Itachi went harder and deeper with every thrust, every time making his lover scream or moan in pleasure. She felt that heat build up in her stomach again. Like a glass, being filled to the very edge. And he too, approached his orgasm. "I-Itachi… God, Itachi… I love you… I LOVE YOU!! ITACHI!!" she screamed when her orgasm hit her.

Itachi stiffened over Sakura when her inner walls tightened around him and he released his seed inside her. He pulled out of her and laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He gently stroke her back, enjoying the silky feeling of it. "That was amazing" she smiled when he pulled the covers over them. "Hn."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to Itachi. Soon sleep took them into a needed rest.

**-- **

**Me: AW!! They're so cute! And people, don't come and say 'Why the hell did you make Itachi so smart he noticed Sakura was a princess?!' because you got a lemon as excuse! Was it good? That was my first real attempt to a lemon ever!**

**Kisame: Wanna try it?**

**Me: EW!! TUNA!! **

**Sasori: I won't let you come near my Me-chan.**

**Me: Yours?**

**Sasori: Of course, who's else would you be?**

**Me: My boyfriends maybe?**

**Sasori: --narrow eyes—You have a boyfriend?**

**Me: No…**

**Sasori: Then I own you.**

**Me: Yay!**

**Kisame: I think I'm leaving…**

**Me: See you all next time!**


End file.
